Pokemon Sun & Moon: Emethyst's Journey (Wattpad Available)
by GoreJus
Summary: Emethyst is a 14 year old girl who is forced to move to the Alola region from Kanto after her mother passed away in a tragic accident. There, she meets her biological father, Professor Kukui who takes her in. How will she get on? Will she be okay? Hurt/Comfort fic. Rated T just to be safe. *COVER IS NOT MINE AND CREDIT GOES TO RIGHTFUL OWNER* DISCONTINUED ON FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah uh.. ******First ever fanfic! Got****** a wild hair up my ass to do this one. Loved Pokemon since I was a little girl. I'm late I know, but I just began watching Sun & Moon and I'm hooked! Please be gentle lol. I'm still getting into the swing of this. Thanks! **

Chapter 1

Tears welled in my brown eyes as I clutched my stuffed Gengar and looked at a photo of me and my now deceased mother on my phone. My whole life was going to change now. I was on a plane to Melemele Island in Alola from Lavender Town in Kanto to live with my father that I never even knew the entire fourteen years I've been alive. I had no idea why he wasn't in my life to begin with. My heart was completely broken into two. I didn't want this.

Tears began to fall down my face as I continued looking at my mom's beautiful big white smile. Her black hair contrasted beautifully with her bright, green eyes. A smile I could never ever see again. A hug I could never feel again. All because someone wasn't paying attention and smacked into her on the way home. Not being able to withstand the pain, I locked my phone and sobbed deeply.

'Oh, Emethyst dear, please don't cry." My case worker, Ms. Freya said. She hugged me from her seat next to me.

Tears fell down my face uncontrollably. "Oh, Ms. Freya. I can't get over this. I'm so sad. My life won't ever be the same anymore." I sobbed.

Ms. Freya lifted her black framed glasses onto her face. "Don't say that, sweetheart," She said, as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Think of it as a new adventure. I hear Alola is a beautiful place. Your father seemed pleased to take you in." She reassured.

I pulled away from her. Everything was so heavy on my mind and my heart. It's like I was in a fog of emotions. I didn't really know anything about my father; except that he was a well known Pokemon professor in the Alola region. I don't know how I'm going to act when I first meet him, but one can only hope for the best. I have so much on my mind.

I sighed deeply as I swept my long, pitch black hair off to the side. I put my earbuds in, and tapped the music icon on my phone. Every time I was stressed out, I always turned to music for comfort. It's a way I was kind of raised to deal with my emotions.

Trying to put myself in a good mood, I tapped _Dance Like There's No Tomorrow _by _Paula Abdul _and sat back and listened to the music. I clutched my Gengar tight.

This song brought back many memories. I vividly remember my middle school talent show in 6th grade. I was singing this song, and I will never forget the night of the show how nervous I was. I almost didn't make it on stage. But, then I saw my mom took a seat in the front row, and after that my heart rate slowed down. I was able to sing almost perfectly. I say almost because I won third place.

As I slipped out my music induced flashback; I felt the plane begin to descend. I looked out the window, and saw bits and pieces of land in the surrounding, bright blue water. I will admit, it was beautiful. I took out one of my earbuds.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are coming into view of Melemele Island in Alola, approximate land time is fifteen minutes. If you could please stay seated and prepare for landing." _The captain said over the speaker.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard this. I knew I would finally meet my father within the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a bad cold out of nowhere. So you'll be seeing more updates from me. Hope you guys are enjoying so far! I don't have a clear direction for this story, so I am open to taking requests. :) **

**Chapter 2 **

Ms. Freya and I made our way down the plane steps, as I looked around at the bright, sunny scenery. I will admit, it was a beautiful sight. But my mind was still in a cloudy mindset with everything that's been going on.

I clutched my stuffed Gengar, as I looked around. My heart pounded out of my chest in nervousness. I saw a lot of new faces, but none I thought immediately was my dad. I sighed. I felt like I was on a blind date in a way.

I looked around, anxious. "Do you see him?" I asked Ms. Freya.

Ms. Freya looked down at her phone. "There's been a change of plans," she said. "We're gonna meet him at his home. He took off work just so he could be there for you." She locked her phone and put it in her pocket.

I gulped. Honestly, I would have preferred to meet him in a public place. It would have made me feel more comfortable.

"Let's go grab our luggage, and we'll catch a taxi." She said, as we began walking towards the building.

Still clutching my Gengar, I followed suit behind her. Her formal black pants and blue floral blouse were swaying in the warm, salty wind. My pitch black hair was getting tangled with every gust.

The automatic doors opened into the airport. My heart began pounding as I followed behind Ms. Freya like a lost puppy. My mind was a whirlwind of emotions. I didn't know how I was going to act when I laid eyes on my father. I didn't know if I was going to run up and hug him, or be angry. One can only hope for the best.

Ms. Freya and I walked over to baggage claim. I saw my purple Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar luggage coming on the belt. I rushed over to the belt and yanked it off the belt. I looked at the luggage and sadness came over me again like a dark storm cloud. My mom had gotten me this luggage for when we travelled to the Johto region on vacation. I was still really little, but I remember it vividly. I didn't have a suitcase of my own, so my mom let me pick my own. I've loved ghost type Pokemon for as long as I could remember. I guess that's why my mom decided to move us to Lavender Town.

I pulled the handle up, and turned back around to Ms. Freya. I sighed a big sigh. My heart was pounding so hard; I was pretty sure it could be seen through my black dress.

Ms. Freya smiled a bit at me. "You're really nervous, aren't you?"

Clutching my Gengar tighter, I nodded my head up and down. I can't quite recall a time I had been this nervous, except for the talent show I did when I was younger. Hate to say it, but my mom always kind of held my hand when I dealt with situations like these.. then again, if she were here, I would not be going through this right now.

Ms. Freya sighed. "Emethyst, you know I'm here for you. I'll be right by your side for a while. I've volunteered to stay in Alola for a few months so I know you're going to be okay. You matter to me, sweet heart." She said, reassuringly.

I nodded. Pulling my luggage behind me; I followed Ms. Freya back outside so we could catch a taxi. The automatic doors opened up to the bright sun and clear blue sky. Nothing was the same to me anymore. Is this what it felt like to be dead inside?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted this! I'm really enjoying this writing thing. Don't forget to review so I know I'm doing well. It means so much to me when I read those fluffy reviews. :) by the way, I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, I'm writing this on basically memory of how they are at the moment. ^-^**

**Chapter 3**

The taxi driver began honking the horn, as we pulled up on a dirt road to a lone house that oversaw the ocean front on a hill. My heart began pounding out of my chest.

_"Calm down, Emethyst." _I said to myself in thought. I tried to maintain a calm exposure. As nervous as I was, I had to keep my cool. I didn't want my dad to think I was a total freak, even though I resent him.

The taxi came to a halt, and the driver put the car in park. I clutched my Gengar doll tight. A lump of nervousness formed in my throat. I was so nervous, I could literally cry.

Ms. Freya got out of the right side of the backseat, as the taxi driver got out of the driver's seat to help get the luggage out of the trunk.

I took a deep breath, and opened the driver's side back seat door. Clutching my Gengar and phone, I took a step out of the back seat onto the bright, sandy road. The ocean was so close, I could hear the waves crashing on the shore. I will admit, listening to them calmed me down a little.

"Alola!" I heard a man's voice say. I was so deep in thought, it startled me a little. My stomach began churning with nervousness.

"Alola!" Ms. Freya said aloud, as she rounded the other side of the taxi to be by my side. "Come on, Emethyst." She motioned over me to join her side.

Gengar and phone in hand; I joined Ms. Freya's side. My eyes were on the golden, sandy ground. I took a deep breath, and looked up. What I saw shocked me to the point of forgetting I needed to breathe.

The man was wearing a lab coat with no shirt on underneath, gray sweatpants that only covered his knees up, he also sported a white hat with a rainbow on it, and glasses. Behind the glasses, I saw my own eyes staring back at mine. He also had the same skin tone as me.

I looked to his side, and saw that he wasn't alone.

There was a boy, maybe about my age. He had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red hat with some blue and white accents. He wore a blue striped shirt that had a poke ball like design on the chest. A Pikachu sat happily on his shoulder, and there was also… a floating PokeDex?

Ms. Freya turned over to me. "Emethyst, this is your father, Professor Kukui." She said, smiling.

"And I'm Ash!, From Pallet Town!" The boy butted in. "These are my partners, Rotom Dex and Pikachu!" He exclaimed happily.

I cringed a little at this behavior. I didn't know what to say, or how to act. I gulped.

"H-Hi. I'm Emethyst, from L-lavender Town." I finally said, stuttering in nervousness.

Rotom Dex approached me. "Oh my! It's an honor to finally meet the professor's daughter!" It exclaimed, as it began circling me. "Oh my, So many similarities! Their eyes are a ninety-nine percent match!" Rotom exclaimed.

My dad then stepped up. "Let her breathe, you two." He said, blankly.

Ash smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry, we've just been excited to finally meet you." He said, sliding his foot around in the sand.

I allowed myself a small smile. "T-Thanks," I stammered a little.

Ms. Freya then stepped forward. "Professor, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you in private after we get Emethyst situated." She said, and smiled down at me.

"Sounds good to me, Freya," My Dad said, as he began approaching me. "My, Emethyst. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." He said, as he opened his arms to hug me.

I felt a switch flip on within me It's like my nervousness dissipated, and my anger then began to set in. "One, I'm not comfortable with you touching me," I said, growling a little and backing away. "Two, what did you think? That we could just skip fourteen years later and here you are, proud father?"

"Oh my.." Rotom Dex winced.

My dad sighed. "Emethyst, I know there's a lot of questions you probably have, and I'm willing to answer all of them." He reassured. "But first, let's get you situated and we'll talk about whatever you like." He said.

I sighed. In a way, he did know how to diffuse a situation. I wanted to be angry at him, but I also knew I couldn't be. He was gonna be my primary guardian now, so I had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Grabbing my luggage, I followed my Dad, Ash, Pikachu, Rotom Dex, and Ms. Freya to my dad's house. My luggage was difficult to pull on the sand, so I carried it for the rest of the way. Luckily, it's not very heavy.

I climbed up the steps with my luggage in hand, and walked into the entrance. I was pretty amazed by what I saw.

It was like a wooden cabin of sorts. The layout kind of reminded me of my home in Lavender Town; except there was a big aquarium in the middle of the living area.

As soon as I walked in the living room, a gray puppy Pokemon came to my feet and sniffed my black boots. I set my luggage down, and bent down to pet the Pokemon. "Hi, Cutie." I said to it, as I gave it a good head scratch. I had a weakness for puppy Pokemon, even though I carry myself as a Ghost trainer.

Ash came and joined my side. "Oh yeah, this is Rockruff. Professor Kukui has been taking care of him." He said.

"Pika-Pi!" Ash's Pikachu said, as it came over next to Rockruff. I will admit, his Pikachu was cute, but not as cute as my ghostly sweetheart.

"Do you have any Pokemon of your own?" Ash asked.

"I sure do." I said, allowing myself a small smile.

My dad then walked over to Ash and I. "You and Ash will share the loft. It's big enough for both of you." He said.

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me." I said.

Ms. Freya then came over to Ash and I. "Hey Ash, why don't you show Emethyst around a bit? I need to talk to Professor Kukui alone." She said. I shrugged it off, it was probably paperwork or some crap involving me.

Ash smiled. "I'm down for that. Want to check out the beach?" Ash asked me. Normally I would have said no, but I figured it would be the perfect time to let my Pokemon have some out-of-ball time.

"Sure," I said. "Let me just grab one thing." I laid my luggage on the ground, and unzip the zipper. I grabbed one of my Pokeballs, and closed my luggage. "Alright, let's go."

Pokeball in hand, the Pokemon and I followed Ash outside. The hot, tropical air hit me like an oven does when you first open it.

"Don't wander too far!" My dad yelled. "I will come and get you two when Freya and I are done talking!"

Ash gave a thumbs up. "Will do, professor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad y'all are enjoying this so far! I'm a bit on the blocked side, so if this takes longer than normal I apologize. Again, I am open to requests! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4 **

Normal POV

"I'm a little worried about Emethyst." Ms. Freya said, as she sat down on the white couch.

Professor Kukui nodded. "Why are you worried about her? I mean, it's partly understandable why. But, is there something more?" He asked, as he took a seat next to her.

Ms. Freya sighed stressfully. "She's very depressed," She said, worriedly and bluntly. "I believe something more has happened, and she isn't saying what it is.."

Professor Kukui sighed, as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I will admit, things haven't really been easy for me since I've found out Crystal passed away, but I can only imagine how Emethyst is taking it all in. There isn't a day that goes by where I regret the mistakes I made when I was younger.."

Ms. Freya allowed herself a small smile. "It's better late than never," she reassured. "But, you need to be the one to show Emethyst you care about her. Right now, I'm pretty sure that's what she needs after all she's been through this past month."

Professor Kukui put his glasses on and gave a determined look. "I won't give up on her. I may not have been in her life to begin with, but I promise I won't let her down anymore."

Ms. Freya smiled. "That's the spirit. I have agreed to stay in Alola for a few months just to make sure you two will be alright. So if you need anything, I'm a phone call away." She said, as she got off the couch and stretched. "I'll be in touch soon!" She said, as she walked to the door.

**Emethyst's POV **

"Come on out, Haunter!" I exclaimed in joy, as I threw my pokeball up in the air. It had felt like an eternity since I've seen my beloved Pokemon due to all the travelling I had done in the past day.

My pokeball popped open and my purple, spiked sweetheart materialized in front of me.

Haunter examined his surroundings, and looked instantly confused. "Haunt?" He said, as he turned to face me. He wasn't exactly used to a bright, sunny beach.

I took a deep breath. "Haunter, this is our new home now," I said. "This is Melemele island in the Alola region."

Haunter looked around more. I could tell he looked sad, but I couldn't blame him. Lavender Town was his home and where I had caught him when he was just a Gastly. When I was about seven years old, I had gotten lost and it was way after dark. I had wandered into a tower of sorts, and it was dark and cold. I remember being so scared I began crying hysterically. Then suddenly, Gastly appeared and I thought he was going to hurt me, but instead he began making funny faces attempting to make me laugh. Then at that moment, Officer Jenny and my mother found me. I begged my mom to keep Gastly, and she let me. Thus, he's been by my side since.

I was so deep in thought, that I almost didn't notice Ash was standing next to me. "Wow! You have a Haunter? That's so awesome!" He exclaimed.

I allowed myself a small smile. No one was ever really as nice to me as Ash was. But I didn't know if he were just doing it to make me feel welcomed, or because he genuinely cared. "Thanks." I said.

"Do you like Pokemon battles?" Ash asked, as Pikachu jumped into his shoulder.

I shrugged. I didn't care too much for Pokemon Battling, except for when it was just for fun. "Eh, a little." I said, blankly.

Haunter then joined my side, and began rubbing his gaseous body against my arm. It was funny, because he behaved like a puppy sometimes. I scratched the top of his head, and he began to relax.

Rotom Dex then approached us. "Wow! A Haunter that likes head scratches." He turned around, and appeared to take a picture. "Brand new data!"

"We should have a battle some time!" Ash exclaimed, happily.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu agreed.

Haunter then floated over to Ash and Pikachu. He stuck his tongue out as if he were about to lick. This immediately sent me into panic.

"HAUNTER, NO SIR!" I yelled at him. Haunter immediately put his tongue away, and then looked sad.

Ash looked confused. "Why can't he lick?" He asked.

Before I could even open my mouth; Rotom Dex chimed in. "If you'd just allow me! Haunter. The Gas Pokemon. A Ghost and Poison type. Haunter strikes at humans from total darkness. Those licked by it's cold tongue grow weaker each passing day until they die." Rotom Dex said proudly.

Ash then got wide-eyed. "Super dangerous." He said.

I giggled a little. "I don't think he does it on purpose," I said. "I think he does it to be friendly, but doesn't realize what he's capable of." I said, as I patted Haunter's head.

_"Hey you two! It's time to come inside!" _I heard my Dad's voice yell from above, as I looked up and saw him waving us in.

"Okay! We'll be there in a second!" Ash replied back loudly, as he waved.

I threw my hand in the air and waved to show that I acknowledged him as well. I sighed deeply, for I was really nervous now. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I wasn't really sure how I was going to approach it. I was bound to start crying.

_"Here goes nothing, Emethyst…" _I said to myself, as I began walking back up to my dad's house.

**Thank you guys so much for all of your support! For a more organized and easy flow of this story, I have decided I am going to update this story every Wednesday or Thursday. :) stay tuned for more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So uh.. no one told me Kukui's couch was green? I always thought it was white? yeah.. I feel like a moron now. XD I'm going through that awful thing one calls Writer's block. This could go in so many directions, but let's see how it goes! Again, I cannot stress enough how much I appreciate all of your support. :) **

**Chapter 5 **

Emethyst's POV

I walked into my dad's living room and took a seat on the green couch. A coffee table with a white drape on it sat in front of me, followed by a blank TV on a wooden entertainment stand.

I looked over at Haunter, who was now examining his new home. He floated around, checking out his surroundings. "Haunter!" He exclaimed in happiness. I guess he was satisfied with his new home, but I was still on edge.

I pulled my phone out of my dress pocket, as I checked the time. It was 5pm, and I was beginning to feel tired. After all, I was now in a completely different time zone, so it was going to take some getting used to. Right now, it would be almost 11 at night in Lavender Town.

I locked my phone, and put it face down on my leg. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my dad approaching me.

My heart rate began to intensify.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked, as he stood by me.

I looked up at him, amazed. "You're really going to ask me if you can sit on your own couch?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I smirked a little.

"Well, it's the nice thing to do." He said, as he took a seat next to me. I gulped in nervousness. I looked around, and noticed I didn't see Ash anywhere nor the other Pokemon.

"Where's Ash?" I asked, curiously.

"I asked him to go outside and train for a little so we could talk." He said, smiling a little.

"Oh.." I said, blankly. It was now quiet, and a bit awkward; but I wasn't going to be the conversation starter in this scenario. I didn't know what I was going to say, for my filter was turned off.

My dad sighed, breaking the silence. "So.. Emethyst." He said.

"Yes?" I replied, looking down in front of me. I didn't have the will power to actually look at him.

"Do you have any questions for me?" He asked.

I felt the ice break, and with that I felt my nervousness dissipate once more, and that feeling of anger bubbling in me once again. "I only have one." I said, calmly, as I took a deep breath, and turned to face him.

He looked over at me, awaiting my question. I could tell the anticipation was killing him. The anger in me was bubbling in me like the lava in a volcano about to erupt.

"Where were you?!" I exclaimed, angrily. "All this time! I grew up not understanding why you were out of my life!" I growled.

He sighed deeply. "Oh Emethyst, when I found out your mom was expecting you, I didn't really know how to take it in. I was still pretty much a kid myself. I regret all the things I did back then. You and your mother deserved none of it."

This made me angrier, to the point of standing up. I heard my phone fall on the floor, but I didn't care. "Oh, that's the best excuse you can give?! So because my mom had me, you abandoned both of us?!" I was angry, almost to the point of tears. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down.

"Emethyst, please calm down," My dad said. "I'll openly admit that I messed up when I was younger. Leaving your mother and you are the biggest regrets in my life. Please.."

I felt the tears of anger coming on stronger, but I choked them back. "Let me ask you this," I said, sneering. "If mom wasn't dead right now, would you have made any effort into coming into my life?"

My dad sighed deeply. "Emethyst, I have actually-"

I laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, like I believe that," I said, as I rolled my eyes. "I'm really tired, and I have nothing more to ask or say to you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." I said, a bit meanly. I picked up my phone.

"It's only six o'clock." My dad said, blankly. "You haven't even had dinner yet!" He exclaimed.

"One, I'm not hungry, and two, in Lavender Town, it's my bedtime." I spat, as I walked to the loft.

"Okay.. goodnight Emethyst." My dad said to me.

"Night." I said, as I climbed the ladder to the loft.

I found Haunter at the top already asleep on I assume what was my bed. I also saw my luggage had been moved up there into the corner. There was a wooden desk in the other corner, with a body mirror facing the side in front of the other bed, I assumed Ash's.

I took off my black knee high boots, and unzipped my black dress in the back. I still had a black tank top on underneath, so all I had to worry about was finding pants.

I slipped my dress off, and laid it on the bed for the moment. I walked over to my luggage, and grabbed the first pair of pants I saw, which were the sweat pants my mom had gotten me for Christmas one year. They said _**Lavender Town**_ down the front of the left thigh, with _**EST 1996 **_underneath the Lavender Town decal. I also had the black hoodie to match, which had the Gastly evolutions on the chest, but it was too warm to wear the hoodie.

I slipped my sweat pants on, and replaced the empty spot in my suitcase with my black dress. I figured I'd unpack everything tomorrow morning.

I put my hair up in a messy bun, and got into bed with Haunter.

I scratched his head with my nails, but he didn't react, which told me that he was knocked out. I will admit, it felt good to lay down after a long day of travelling.

My mind began to wander, as I slowly closed my eyes. I was still a little on edge after the conversation I had with my dad. But at the same time, could I blame myself?

I sighed, as I turned over on my back. I opened my eyes, and looked up to see the ceiling was clear, like a window of sorts. I could see the orange and yellow mix of sun, hinting that the sun was beginning to set. I will admit, it was beautiful.

I began to fully relax, as I turned back over to face Haunter. I closed my eyes.

All was silent, as I fell into decent sleep.

**So I know I said I'd update every Wednesday or Thursday, but I had today off of work so I figured why not write lol. If I'm up for it, I'll probably have chapter 6 up by Wednesday. :) Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I officially won't be able to sleep tonight. Currently hyped up on caffeine with Sun & Moon and Britney Spears playing in the background. Yeah, my house is interesting at 2 in the morning. XD**

**Chapter 6 **

Emethyst's POV

_I'm running and playing with Haunter and Froslass in a bright, beautiful meadow. The sun is shining, the sky is a deep clear blue, and the grass is a beautiful emerald green. I wasn't sure if I was in Alola or Kanto, but it was beautiful. Haunter, Froslass, and I are having such a good time playing, just like old times. _

_"Emethyst." I hear a familiar, female voice say. _

_I stand alert, and look straight ahead. There was my mother, with a golden aura around her. Butterfrees and Beautitflies were flying around her. Her beautiful black hair swayed in the wind, her green eyes more vivid than ever as she stared at me lovingly. She was wearing a glittery white dress. _

_Tears welled in my eyes. "Mom?" I whispered, as a smile spread across my face. _

_Mom opened her arms wide. I dropped everything I was doing, and ran like I never ran before into her arms. _

_"I miss you so much!" I wailed, as tears fell down my face. _

_My mom wrapped her arms around me. "Shhh.. there there. It's going to be alright, you'll see." She said, as she rubbed my back and consoled me. _

_"Oh mom, why did you have to go?" I cried, tears falling down my face like a waterfall. _

_She sighed. "Everyone in the world has their time, baby. Where one thing falls, and another grows. Maybe not what was there before, but something new and wonderful all the same." She said, as she hugged me tight. _

_"But Mom, I feel so lost." I said, as I buried my face in her chest and cried. _

_"Emethyst, baby, you are only as lost as you choose to be when there's someone trying to find you." My mom said, her voice echoing. _

_I let go of her, and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "But, mom-" I said. _

_"To love, you have to let go." She said, as she looked at me. "If you really want to love, you have to let go." Her voice echoed. _

I opened my eyes, and sat up to bleak darkness. I looked around, and saw Ash sound asleep in his bed, along with all of his Pokemon. I saw Rotom Dex asleep on the desk, and Haunter was still sound asleep next to me.

I laid back down on my now wet pillow, and tears continued to well in my eyes. It had all been a dream, a dream that felt so real. The hugs, the tears.. it felt like she was here.

I wiped my eyes, and reached over for my phone to check the time. It was nearly midnight.

I put my phone down, and turned back over to try and go back to sleep, when suddenly, a glowing light emerged from behind me.

"Huh?" I said, hushed but curious. I looked over, and saw the glowing light was coming from my luggage.

Quietly, I got out of bed to check and see what could be glowing in my bag. I lifted up the top, and leafed through my clothes trying to find the source of the light.

I finally grabbed a hold of what was glowing in my luggage, and I was in no way expecting to grab what I grabbed.

Clutched in my hand was my mom's Froslassite that she wore as a necklace. It had an icy shein to it, and I was always intrigued by it and Mega Evolution itself. I would love to have a Gengarite when Haunter evolves if he ever does, but I would never force him to.

_"Did I pack this?" _I thought. If I did, I definitely don't remember it. My mom's Froslassite was one of her precious treasures.

I clutched the Froslassite in hand, and was dumbstruck on how it got into my luggage in the first place. Then, that's when it hit me. In my dream, I was playing with Froslass… my mom's most beloved Pokemon. Then I began to wonder..

I dug through my luggage once more, and under the heap of clothes, was another pokeball. A pokeball I don't remember packing or being there. I gulped.

I looked around, and to my satisfaction everyone was sound asleep. I could use some fresh air, so I got my only pair of black sandals out of my luggage and put them on.

Pokeball and Froslassite in hand; I climbed down the loft and looked around. I saw my dad's familiar figure sound asleep on the couch, his back towards the door. I took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak out onto the beach. I opened the door as quietly as possible, and stepped out onto the porch. I closed the door quietly, and headed down the steps to the beach.

The moon was shining bright on the ocean waves, as they crashed on the shore. I will admit, it was beautiful and peaceful.

I took a deep breath. "Come on out, Froslass."

My mother's icy beauty materialized in front of me. Her white kimono style dress and blue eyes contrasted beautifully with the moon's bright blue color. I was surprised that she came out, because since mom passed away, she refused to come out of her pokeball.

Froslass looked around, sort of confused. Then again I couldn't blame her; I don't think she was used to a beach either, like Haunter.

"Froslass," I said. "This is our new home. Melemele island in the Alola region." I said, trying to comfort her.

Froslass looked at me, and smiled with her eyes. I didn't quite know what that meant, but she seemed to be okay, which was relieving.

Froslass was my mom's most beloved Pokemon. She had raised her since she was a just a tiny Snorunt. I don't know the full story, but I know my mom and her were very close since she was a child. When mom passed away, she was so depressed she wouldn't even come out of her pokeball until now. I'm just happy that she seems to be okay.

"Froslass, are you okay?" I asked her. I wondered how she was, seeming how I hadn't seen her in a while.

Froslass looked at me, her eyes saddened. "Fros." She said.

I sighed sadly. "I know, I miss mom too." I said. I clutched the Mega stone in hand. "But hey- look what mom gave me." I said, as I presented the Froslassite to her.

Froslass's eyes widened, as she took the necklace into her own icy humanoid hand. She looked at it, as if she found something nostalgic.

Tears welled into Froslass's eyes, as she clutched the Froslassite. When her tears fell, they formed to ice.

Realizing that I may have hurt her, I hugged her close. "I'm sorry, Froslass. I didn't mean to make you sad." I said, as I hugged her icy, floating body. Tears welled in my eyes too, for I realized that Froslass is the only thing I had left of my mom now.

Froslass wrapped her hands around me, hugging me close.

Suddenly, I felt a blast of sorts hit Froslass in the back, the force causing Froslass to fall on top of me.

**Cliffhanger! Lol. :) hope you guys are enjoying this! Thank you all so much that have kept up with this story! Chapter 7 will be up by Thanksgiving at the very latest. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this has taken me a minute to update. I got caught up writing a requested fic on my WattPad which by the way you guys can follow me on there too, this fic is on there as well. My name is Gore_Jus on there. :) Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Chapter 7 **

Emethyst's POV

Froslass fell on top of me, knocking me onto the ground. I got up almost instantly, and looked around bewildered and now angry.

"Great shot, Mimikyu!" A woman with long pink hair yelled in excitement. She was wearing a white uniform of sorts, that had a pink R on the chest. Her midriff was bared, and she wore a short white skirt to match, along with black knee high boots.

"Hey!" I yelled in anger. "What was that for?!" I spat, as I helped Froslass up. Froslass floated back up, as she looked angry too.

"We want your Pokemon to turn over to the boss!" She yelled, and then a blue haired guy with the same uniform on, except he had pants on with no midriff exposed appeared next to her, along with a Meowth and also a Wobuffet.

"Froslass would make a great addition to our team." The Meowth teased, with an accent. I was shocked to see and hear a talking Pokemon.

There was also a small Pokemon that looked sort of like a Pikachu, except it was an off color and the face was poorly drawn on.

However, I wasn't going to take any crap, and they definitely weren't taking Froslass from me, not after losing my mother. "In your wildest dreams! Let's go, Froslass!" I said, confidently. Froslass floated in front of me, ready to strike.

"We have a new twerpette on the island, I see. Mimikyu, take care of her like you know how!" The pink haired woman demanded to her Pokemon.

The 'Mimikyu', or whatever it was, began charging to Froslass, I recognized this to be the Play Rough move. A fairy move, meaning it must have been a Fairy type, or at least a dual fairy type with something else.

"Froslass! Dodge it!" I yelled at Froslass loudly, as she moved out of the way, the Mimikyu missing her just by a foot, if that. I tried to remember off the top of my head what moves Froslass knew.

With that, my brain sparked a remembrance. "Froslass, use Shadow Ball!" I yelled.

Froslass charged the Shadow Ball attack with her humanoid hands, and threw it at the Mimikyu. It hit Mimikyu directly, causing it to take a massive hit.

"Nice shot, Froslass!" I cheered her on, as I watched the Mimikyu struggle to get up.

With that, Froslass came over to me. She stood in front of me, and looked me right in the eyes. She looked at me with a determined look, but I wasn't sure what this meant.

Froslass took the Froslassite necklace in her hands, and motioned for me to put my neck down.

Bewildered, I took a few steps back. "Froslass, you want me to mega evolve you?!," I exclaimed, nervously.

"Froslass." Froslass said, I guess that meant yes.

I looked at her, afraid "But I don't know how to!" I exclaimed, genuinely scared. I never fully learned how to use Mega Evolution effectively. Mom was working with me, but this was before she passed away.

Froslass floated over to me, and put the Froslassite around my neck anyway. She then stood in front of me, and faced the pink haired woman and blue haired guy.

The pink haired woman and blue haired guy looked at the necklace now around my neck. They almost looked at it like it had come from a dark place.

"Is that?" The pink haired woman said, her eyes widened.

"A mega stone?!" The blue haired guy finished her sentence.

My heart began pounding out of my chest. I tried my best to show as much confidence as possible. "Alright Froslass, my beautiful icy sweetheart, it's time for Mega Evolution!" I yelled.

The stone began to glow, causing Froslass to glow blue, as if she was about to evolve. She then grew to a massive nine feet tall, at least.

I could barely believe my eyes. She now looked more like a person, her arms came off actual shoulders; not off her head like before and the blue mask now looked more like a crown, as if she were an ice queen. Her dress also got longer. She sort of reminded me of a shiny Gardevoir, but not completely.

The pink haired girl and blue haired guy's mouths gaped open, for they didn't realize fully what they were up against.

I took a deep breath. "Alright Froslass, let's finish this off the right way!" I exclaimed. "Don't do this for me, but do it for mom too! Make her proud from the heavens! BLOW THEM AWAY WITH YOUR BLIZZARD ATTACK!" I yelled, getting emotional. I could feel the Froslassite glowing warmly on my chest.

Froslass conjured up a pretty strong blizzard, for it made me cold just being there. Froslass's blizzard was so strong, it actually blew them all away into the sky. Just then, a pink and black bear looking Pokemon jumped into the sky, swooped them up, and headed in a different direction. "We're off with a new blast!" They yelled in the distance.

I was amazed, yet confused by what I had just saw.

"Emethyst!" I heard my Dad's familiar voice call behind me. I turned around, and saw my dad and Ash running to me. "Are you okay?" My dad said, as he caught up to me.

"I'm fine." I said, as I nodded.

Froslass then went back down to her normal size. She turned and saw my dad. The moment she did, she floated over to him, smiling and hugged him with her humanoid hands.

"Oh wow, Froslass! I haven't seen you since you were just a tiny Snorunt!" My dad exclaimed, as he hugged her back.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "You two know each other?" I said.

"Of course we do. Your mom's most loved Pokemon was her Snorunt, which is now obviously Froslass." He said.

It made sense, at least. Ash then came over to me. "Wow! I didn't know you had a mega stone! That's so awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Well, actually it's not mine, it was my mom's." I said, as I held the stone in hand as it dangled from my neck.

I looked around, and noticed I didn't see Haunter anywhere. "Where's Haunter?" I asked.

"Oh, he's still passed out on your bed." Ash said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, for that sounded like my typical Haunter. I smiled for the first time in a while. I felt like I had accomplished something since I had been here, even though it was my first day.

My dad then walked over to me. "Why don't we all go back to bed? It is still pretty late." He said, as he yawned a bit.

I shrugged. "Okay." I said, as I joined his side.

Ash walked up ahead back to my dad's house. My dad and I continued to walk side by side with each other, as Froslass trailed behind us.

"Hey, Emethyst," My dad said to me.

I looked up at him. "Yeah..?" I asked.

"That was some pretty amazing battling out there with Team Rocket." He said, patting my shoulder.

So that's who those guys were. I had heard of Team Rocket, but never actually encountered them. I knew they were an organization centered out in Kanto.

"When I saw you out there, for a second, I thought it was your mother." He said, smiling at me.

This caught my attention. "Really?" I said, as I smiled for the first time at him since I have been here.

"Mhm," He said, as he nodded his head. "The timing might be just right." He pondered.

This caught my attention, as I looked up. "Timing for what?" I asked.

"How would you like to enroll in the Pokemon school where I teach?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Pokemon school? There's such a thing?" I asked, as I felt my nose scrunch. We didn't have anything like that in Kanto, we just had regular school.

"Yes, we can enroll you tomorrow morning. You will more than likely be in my class." He said. "Also, Froslass and Haunter can come to school with you."

This made my heart skip with excitement. Pokemon weren't allowed in my old school in Lavender Town, they were seen as a "distraction," which I thought was complete and utter bull crap.

My dad, Froslass, and I walked back into my dad's home. I proceeded to go to the loft ladder.

Before I could get climb the steps, my dad stopped me. "Get some rest, okay? You have an exciting day tomorrow. Good job tonight, I'm proud of you." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. I decided I would at least give him a chance, he was now showing me that he actually did care. "Thanks Dad." I said.

**Woo. That is probably the longest chapter I've written in one sitting. Hope you guys enjoy! Chapter 8 will be up next week sometime! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry this has taken me a minute to update. Got caught up writing my requested fic. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 8 **

Emethyst's POV

If I slept anymore that night, I don't remember it. The sun was shining directly in my face from the ceiling. I looked over at Ash, to see he was still passed out, along with all of his Pokemon from Pikachu, Rockruff, and a Pokemon I hadn't seen previously; which looked to be an owl Pokemon of sorts.

"Haunter!" Haunter materialized in front of my sight, startling me.

I screamed out. "Haunter, will you quit that?! The jump scares get old after a while!" I exclaimed a little angrily. Haunter winced in sadness, as he acted like he was going to cry.

"Whoa! What's going on up there?" My dad called out.

I rolled my eyes. "Haunter being my Haunter." I mumbled, as I scratched his head. Haunter had his quirks, but I loved him no matter what. He was and is my very first Pokemon, after all.

My dad giggled. "You two might want to start working on getting up." He said, as he headed towards the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in a few."

"Okay." I said, as I got up and looked through my luggage for something to wear that day. I opted for a black mini skirt with purple leggings, with a black tank top to match. The tank top had a purple colored Haunter silhouette on the chest. This was one of my mom's favorite outfits on me, for I remember her taking me clothes shopping and picking it out.

I walked over to the body mirror, and examined my appearance. My clothes were a little loose on me; considering I haven't been eating much since mom passed away. I can't remember the last time I actually had a decent meal; one that I actually wanted to eat and not just eat because I needed to to keep my heart beating.

I took my long black hair down, and began playing around with it some. It was a little kinky and messy having been in a bun for some time, so I decided to throw it back up into a messy bun. I didn't feel like taking the extra steps to style it this morning.

I finished getting dressed by slipping on my black knee high boots. Grabbing my phone; I climbed down the loft. Suddenly, I heard Rotom Dex begin yelling at Ash to wake up.

"Ash! Wake up! It's two minutes past the time you usually wake up!" Rotom squealed.

_"If I needed an alarm clock like that, I'd just quit at life."_ I laughed under my breath.

Haunter floated down by my side, as I went to the kitchen area and took a seat. Froslass then floated over to mine and Haunter's side, as she rubbed against me affectionately.

"Good morning, Froslass." I said, as I smiled at her, and hugged her back. I felt the Froslassite glowing warmly on my chest, as if it were warming my heart.

Froslass smiled as she held her hand over her mouth, as she normally did. "Froslass." She said, happily.

My dad turned around from the stove, and set a plate of food in front of me, and also one next to me; I assumed for Ash. It wasn't the type I was used to, or normally ate, but I'm always open to trying new things.

"What kind of food do Haunter and Froslass like?" My dad asked.

I shrugged. "Haunter will eat just about anything," I said. I wasn't too sure about Froslass, however. The only thing I've really seen her eat was berries. "Froslass... I'm not too sure about. I've seen her eat berries, mainly." I said, a little unsure.

"No worries," my dad said. "We can always get her to try different foods and see what she likes." He said, and smiled.

With that, Ash took a seat next to me. "Good morning guys!" He exclaimed with joy. I didn't understand how one could be so cheerful all the time. "How are you, Emethyst?" He turned to me, and asked.

My mouth curled into a half smile. No one really asked me these things like Ash did, except for my mom. "I'm okay, thanks." I said, as I began eating. I wasn't very hungry; despite having not ate in while. But I knew I needed to put something on my stomach.

"Are you excited for today?" My dad asked me, as he took a seat next to Ash and I.

I shrugged. "A little, I guess. I'm a bit nervous." I said, as I began thinking what the events of today would bring, for I would be enrolling in Pokemon school. I didn't really know what to expect, or be prepared for. Which is what caused my spout of nervousness.

"But why be nervous?" Ash asked. "I think you're pretty awesome, Emethyst! After what I saw last night, I totally want to battle you and Froslass, and even Haunter!" He exclaimed.

My dad giggled. "Yeah, Ash here is a big one for Pokemon battles." He said.

"I see that." I said, as I closed my eyes cheerfully. Suddenly, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I began to get a chill down my spine, for already knew who it was.

"Haunter..." I mumbled. "Will you quit it?" I asked, as I turned around.

Haunter then made one of his many funny faces. "Haunter!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh so help me if you ever evolve..." I mumbled. Imagining my Haunter as a Gengar was scary. He can act so unruly sometimes.

Ash laughed. "Hey, your Haunter has personality at least." He said. Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Just like my buddy, Pikachu!"

My dad checked his phone for the time. "Looks like it's about time we hit the trail!" He exclaimed happily.

The moment I heard those words, my stomach dropped in nervousness and I felt the food that I had just eaten begin to make my stomach ache.

"Alright! Let me go grab my backpack." Ash said, as he hurried to the loft.

My dad then walked over to me. My facial expression must have given my nervousness away, for I found him trying to comfort me.

"Hey. Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine." My dad said, as he patted my shoulder. "I'll have your back the whole way, Emethyst. I promise." He said, trying to reassure me.

I wanted to be a bit of a sarcastic butthole, but I held back. Instead, I smiled. "Thanks Dad." I said.

**I am so sorry this took forever and a day to update! I had such a horrible writer's block, so I just wrote what I could for now so y'all had something to read. I love you guys so much. Stay tuned for chapter 9! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm off today.. you know what that means. Lol. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as the others. :) **

**Chapter 9 **

**Emethyst's POV **

After what felt like walking forever; we finally reached what I assumed to be the Pokemon School. I was amazed at how large it was, with a huge school yard. It reminded me of one of those large vacation homes you saw the super rich renting in those exotic places of the world.

"Wow," I said, looking around. There were Pokemon of all types around with their trainers, and some I assume were wild. "This school is huge." My school in Lavender Town was maybe about a quarter of this size, if that.

"Yeah," Ash said. "It's pretty awesome!" He exclaimed, as he ran for the school with Pikachu. "We'll be waiting on you four in the classroom!" He yelled from a distance.

My dad smiled. "That Ash is something else." He said, as he shook his head.

I giggled a little. "Tell me about it." I replied. I wish I had that kind of happiness and will to live care free like he did.

My dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's get you enrolled." He said, as he began walking to the school entrance.

"Okay." I said, as I followed suit behind him like a lost Rockruff. My heart began thudding in my chest with nervousness. I looked behind me to check on Haunter and Froslass. They both floated and looked around in amazement as well.

I followed my dad into the building, and straight into an office of sorts, I assumed the Principal's? It was a very wide open, spacious room. There were two white sofas facing eachother with a coffee table in between. I then looked to my left, and saw a wooden desk, with a large bookshelf behind it.

"Alola!" I heard a raspy, male voice say. I turned around, and saw a familiar face.

"Wait! Professor Oak?!" I exclaimed, as my eyes widened. The man looked exactly like the Pokemon professor in Kanto, except he had long gray hair and wore a teal collared shirt with some blue Wailmer looking shapes on it. He wore khaki shorts and brown sandals.

The man laughed. "Professor Oak is actually my cousin." He said. "I'm Principal Oak."

I rolled my eyes. It was like Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's all over again. What was next?

Froslass and Haunter floated around the office, checking out their surroundings. They began to Ponyta around a bit, as they played around with eachother. I had to keep an eye on Haunter though, because he had a bad habit of getting on Froslass's nerves after so long and they'd fight sometimes.

"Principal Oak, this is my daughter, Emethyst." My dad said, introducing me.

Principal Oak smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure, Emethyst! Are you enrolling today?" He exclaimed happily.

"Uh, yeah." I said, allowing myself a half smile. I was still extremely nervous. I still didn't know what to expect out of all of this.

Principal Oak then got a good look at me, as if he were sizing me up. "You know, if Professor Kukui hadn't of told me you were his daughter, I would have assumed it was a female Ditto!" He said, changing his face to that of a Ditto's.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Uh.. what?" I said, confused.

My dad smiled a bit embarrassingly. "Principal Oak is known for his Pokemon gags." He giggled.

"I see." I said, as I could feel myself smiling a bit weirdly.

Principal Oak then got some papers out of his desk. "Well I know Professor Kukui's class starts soon, so here's what I'll do." He said. "You can start your first class today, and we can finalize your paperwork at the end of the day."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I said, allowing myself a small smile. Suddenly, I heard a low growl coming from behind me. My dad and I both turned around at the same time, and saw Froslass growling at Haunter, getting ready to charge a Shadow Ball. Haunter looked like he was getting ready to use a move as well.

"Froslass! Haunter! Don't you two start!" I yelled at the both of them. Sometimes I felt like a Pokemon parent, and not a Pokemon trainer. Froslass immediately stopped, and put her hand back over her mouth bashfully as she normally did. Haunter made one of his many funny, weird faces.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do with them?" I said, as I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my forehead.

Principal Oak laughed. "Alright, well Emethyst, enjoy your first day of class. I'll see you in a Mawhile!" He said, making the face of Mawhile and moving his arms.

I scrunched my nose at his gag. "Uh, thank you." I said, trying to be polite and nice.

My dad and I walked out of the office; Haunter and Froslass trailing behind us. My heart began thudding in my chest as we approached the classroom, I assumed. So many questions and thoughts were going through my head. What were my other peers going to think of me? What were they like? What if they don't like me?

"Do you want to make a big entrance?" My dad teased, as we approached the classroom entrance.

I looked up at him, giving him a confused expression. "Uh, no?" I said, staring at my own eyes.

My dad giggled. "I'm just checking." He said. He then walked into the classroom entrance, but I stopped right outside. My nervousness then took over me, as I felt that familiar streak of stage freight come over me.

My heart began pounding out of my chest. Froslass and Haunter stopped by me, and noticed my discomfort. It felt like that night at the talent show all over again, except my mother was no longer there to comfort me. Tears of nervousness welled in my eyes.

"Good morning class!" I heard my dad say.

"Good morning, Professor Kukui!" I heard the class reply back.

"We have a very special new student joining us today." My dad said, happily.

Suddenly, I felt the Froslassite warm up on my chest. I looked down at it, and watched it glow. I put my hand over it, and for some reason I felt myself beginning to calm down. It immediately made me think of my mother.

"Oh mom, I wish you were here right now. I'm so nervous." I said to the Froslassite, as it continued to glow and feel warm against my chest skin.

"Emethyst! Come on in!" My dad exclaimed happily.

I took a deep breath, and let my legs carry me into the classroom entrance.

I heard everyone gasp, as I saw six pairs of different eyes staring at me.

**Cliffhanger! Lmao. Hope y'all enjoyed this. I'll have chapter 10 up soon. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Whew. Chapter 10 already. I'm so happy y'all are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. :) I honestly didn't think it would receive this much attention. Thank you all so much who have taken the time out of their day to read this. It means alot to me. 3 oh, and I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character. I'm writing on memory yet again because I'm away from home at the moment. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Emethyst's POV **

I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked around at the six pairs of different eyes on me. My heart was beating in my chest like a dubstep song. I felt my knees beginning to feel weak, as if I was about to collapse or faint. In that moment, I kind of wished I was a ghost Pokemon that way I could disappear.

"Oh wow! That's your daughter, Professor?" A green eyed, green haired girl with pigtails exclaimed and smiled. "I'm Mallow!" She wore a gray outfit with what looked to be a pink undershirt underneath it, and a headband that had a pink flower on the side.

"Hi Emethyst, I'm Lana!" A short blue haired girl with blue eyes said. There was a blue Seel looking Pokemon sitting on her desk next to her that I had never seen before. She looked like she loved either the ocean or just the color blue in general.

"Hi Emethyst, I'm Lillie!" A platinum blonde haired girl with green eyes exclaimed in a high pitched voice. She wore a white hat, and had two braids on each side of her hair. She also wore a white dress similar to the black one I owned, except the patterns and shapes were different. She also had.. A white Vulpix?

"I'm Sophocles! Nice to meet you." A chubby, ginger boy with black eyes greeted. He wore a scarf that resembled a lightning bolt. He also wore a white shirt with what looked to be a game system on it, and brown shirts with orange rings on the bottom. He also wore green sneakers. A round, hamster looking Pokemon sat on his desk as well, that looked sort of like Pikachu, but not totally.

"And I'm Kiawe." A shirtless, darker skinned boy greeted me. He had black hair, with some bits and pieces of it red, and he wore a long necklace around his neck. He also wore two toned red shorts, and red sandals. A giant turtle looking Pokemon sat by his desk side.

I smiled nervously, as I felt my heart pounding in my chest. "N-nice to meet you all." I smiled nervously, as I closed my eyes. I kept my hand cupped over the Froslassite, for it was keeping me calm. "Oh, mom.." I thought.

I walked over to the empty desk next to Ash. I felt everyone's eyes on me on my small stroll across the classroom. I didn't particularly like this feeling. I almost wanted to have a psycho moment, and tell everyone to stop staring at me.

I took a seat at the desk, and noticed that only Froslass had followed me. Haunter wasn't in sight at all. This made my blood run cold a bit, only because I know how Haunter gets. He has a bad habit of getting into things.

"Where's Haunter?" My dad asked, as he looked around the classroom from the front.

I shrugged nervously. "I don't know, he was behind me, then the next thing I knew he was gone." I said, as I looked around. "Haunter! Where are you?" I called out, as I looked around.

"No worries, Emethyst. He'll turn up eventually, I'm sure." My dad assured.

I looked around a little worriedly, as I turned to Froslass. "Froslass, did you see where Haunter went?" I whispered to her.

"Lass." Froslass said, as she shook her head side to side.

"Ugh, figures..." I thought. Haunter has a bad habit of disappearing and getting into things he shouldn't. There was one time back in Lavender Town where he went out and scared people with his crazy faces. He scared a little girl so bad one time she begged her parents to move her away.

"Alright class, today's lesson is on Mega Evolution!" My dad exclaimed happily. "Can anyone tell me what Mega Evolution is?" He asked.

"Oh boy.." I thought. I definitely wasn't bringing attention to myself with this. I continued to cover the Froslassite with my hand, though I'm pretty sure my classmates thought it was just a necklace anyways. Well, except Ash.

I looked up, and saw my dad staring directly at me, as if he expected me to answer.

No. I mouthed at him silently, as I shook my head from side to side, scrunching my nose a bit.

Ash's hand then shot up. "I know what it is!" He exclaimed happily.

"Alright, Ash?" My dad said. "Not the person I was hoping would raise their hand." My dad mumbled, slyly, as he stared at me.

I rolled my eyes and wiggled my head mockingly; as I continued cupping my hand over the Froslassite. He wasn't about to put me on the spot on my first day. Then again, I'm pretty sure he picked Mega Evolution because of me.

The class laughed at my dad's remark, though I don't think they caught on that he was talking about me, thank goodness.

"Mega Evolution is a temporary transformation that can only be done using a mega stone." Ash said, proudly.

My dad nodded. "Very good, Ash," My dad said. "Does anyone know what region it originated in?" My dad asked, as he looked around the classroom, his eyes kept going back to me, but I wasn't budging.

"Oh! I know!" Lillie squealed in her high pitched voice, as her hand shot up. Her voice wasn't too easy on the ears. Not to be mean, but I would probably tell Haunter to lick me if I had to listen to her talk for long periods of time.

"Lillie?" My dad pointed at her.

"I was reading about Mega Evolution once. Isn't it from the Kalos region?" She said, now a little unsure.

My dad nodded. "Yes, Lillie. Very good." He said, and smiled.

I looked around the classroom, and still didn't see Haunter anywhere. I was now beginning to get kind of worried. I didn't know where he could be, or where he could have gone. I sighed in worry, as I looked outside at the clear blue sky. I saw Spearows and other flying type pokemon I hadn't seen before; gliding against the breeze that now blew my stray hairs around a little.

Suddenly, I saw Haunter materialize right behind Lillie. Before I could say anything; he began tapping her on the shoulder the way he did to me that morning.

Lillie then let out a bloodcurdling scream, and went completely white. I put my hands over my ears, not being able to withstand her scream. The class looked at her in horror, and began asking her if she were okay.

"Haunter!" I exclaimed. I took my pokeball out of my pocket. "If you keep on; you're going right back into this pokeball." I growled. I loved Haunter, but now wasn't the time to bring attention to myself. But then, I began to wonder why Lillie freaked out so badly. The most a Haunter should do is give you some spinal chills.

Haunter then floated over to me, and began rubbing his gaseous body on me like a Meowth. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Ugh, okay. One more chance." I said, as I allowed myself a small smile and scratched the center of his head.

"Sorry guys, my Haunter is a bit of a character. He doesn't mean any harm; he just likes to get into mischief." I said, as I continued giving him head scratches.

Lillie then turned to me. "It's okay, Emethyst. I'm fine, really." She said, as she allowed a smile.

Ash laughed. "That's a Haunter from Lavender Town for you." He said, smiling and closing his eyes bashfully.

"Well class, today we have someone in here who actually has a mega stone of their own." My dad said, excitedly as he stared straight at me.

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up nervously. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered, as I turned to my head away.

The whole class then turned around and stared at me. I was beginning to feel uneasy. I slunk down in my chair. "Dad.." I mumbled.

"Emethyst, how would you like to battle someone in the class and show off a bit?" My dad asked, as he stared at me.

Ash then stood up excitedly. "Yes! Battle me, Emethyst! I've been waiting for this!" He exclaimed, as he pointed at me happily.

I blushed in nervousness a bit. I didn't really like being put on the spot alot, but in a way, I was excited for this. I have secretly wanted to battle Ash since I got here.

I smiled. "Okay, you're on." I said, happily. "But I won't go easy on you." I winked.

**Uh oh! Battle time! Who's gonna win? Lol. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for being so patient. Not much to really say but the fact that I practically worship the ones that have stayed loyal. ❤️ **

**Chapter 11 **

Emethyst's POV

We were now in the school yard. The excitement was building up in me as I watched Ash and Pikachu run to the other side of the field. This was going to be my first real battle in a while, so I was a little nervous as to how I would do. The rest of the class stood on the sidelines; watching me with anticipation.

Froslass floated by my side, looking at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes, as she watched Ash run. My heart sank when I realized this was her first trainer against trainer battle without mom. I had watched my mom and Froslass battle before back in Kanto, and they were no doubt in sync with each other. I remember my mom always said that she was going to apply to be an Ice Gym Leader, if such a gym was ever made in Kanto. I could tell this was going to be a little bittersweet for her.

I smiled at Froslass to cheer her up a little. "Hey, we'll do just fine. I know this is your first trainer against trainer battle without mom." I said, apologetically. I felt kind of bad bringing this on her; I didn't know if it was too soon or not.

Froslass's expression lifted a bit as she rubbed her head against me affectionately. "Fros." She said, as she hugged me with her humanoid hands. I smiled and hugged her back.

"That's the spirit." I said. Froslass and I were going to get through this dark period in our lives together. There was no way I was going to let her go through this alone, and I hoped she would do the same for me.

"Wow. Froslass and Emethyst sure are close." I heard Lillie's familiar high pitched voice say, as she watched Froslass and I hug each other.

My dad nodded. "Yes. Froslass and Emethyst have been together since they were little." My dad winked at me, as if he wanted me to go along with what he had said. I mean, he wasn't lying. Froslass and I had been together since we were both little, even though she was my mom's Pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu reached the other side of the field. "Alright! We're ready!" Ash yelled from the other side, as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Pika-Pi!" Pikachu yelled in determination.

I took a deep breath, as Froslass floated in front me. She looked determined and ready, as she eyed Pikachu and Ash.

"Alright!" My dad yelled from the middle of the field. "This will be a one on one battle. The battle will be over when either side's Pokemon is unable to battle!" My dad exclaimed.

Ash eyed me from the other side of the battlefield. I could tell this was nothing new to him, plus I knew he was ready for an all out battle with me for some reason.

"Alright Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, as Pikachu jumped down onto the ground in front of him.

I smiled with satisfaction. I knew he was going to pick Pikachu for some reason. "Oh this should be easy," I teased. "Froslass, I choose you!" I yelled, as Froslass floated in front of me, her humanoid hand over her mouth as usual.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu then began charging at Froslass at the speed of lightning. I was almost taken aback by how quick Pikachu was.

"Froslass! Dodge it!" I yelled. Froslass then moved over to the side, causing Pikachu to miss her completely. I did a little dance inside, as Pikachu had a bit of a rough landing. I struggled a little, because I still couldn't fully remember what moves Froslass knew.

"Froslass! Use Shadow Ball!" I yelled. Froslass charged the Shadow Ball with her hands, and threw it at Pikachu, harder than she did last night at the Mimikyu, or whatever that Pokemon was. I could tell right now that Froslass wasn't going to hold back.

"DODGE IT, PIKACHU!" Ash yelled, getting a little excited. Pikachu ran, but he wasn't fast enough. Froslass's Shadow Ball had hit him, causing him to take a tumble.

"Yes! Awesome job, Froslass!" I jumped up and down, cheering her on. I tucked the Froslassite into my tank top to save the best part for last, and to also hide it from the class.

Pikachu quickly got back up on all fours, as he now looked determined. I was actually amazed at how fast he had gotten up like it was nothing.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's tail began glowing, as he charged at Froslass. I began to panic a little, because I knew steel type moves were super effective against an ice type like Froslass. I also wasn't expecting Pikachu to know such a move.

"Dodge it, Froslass!" I yelled, as I watched Pikachu jump into the air, and got his lightning bolt shaped tail ready to hit Froslass like a whip. Froslass stayed frozen in space, as if she were in shock.

"DODGE IT, FROSLASS!" I exclaimed again, a little excitedly. I was sure Pikachu's attack was going to hit, but I was surprised to see Froslass had snapped out of her shock, and dodged it just in time. Pikachu had hit the dirt, leaving a pretty decent hole in the ground.

"Wow, that Froslass is fast!" I heard the green haired girl named Mallow exclaim.

My dad nodded. "Mhm. Froslass is one of the fastest Pokemon of the Ghost typing." My dad said.

I looked over at my dad, and he nodded his head as if to give me the cue to Mega Evolve. I didn't want to do it just yet, though.

I thought about Froslass's moveset. I was pretty sure she knew Ice Beam, but I wasn't too sure. But, what was the harm in trying, right? "Froslass, use Ice Beam!" I exclaimed.

Froslass let out her cry, and an electric blue ball appeared at her mouth as she rose in the air. I watched as the electric blue beam headed straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Counter it with Electro Ball!" Ash yelled. Pikachu charged the Electro Ball with his tail, and threw it at the Ice Beam that cancelled out both attacks.

"Wow. You guys are good!" I called out to them, as I began smiling slyly. "You two look like you're having a lot of fun!" I teased. Froslass floated in front of me; her hand over her mouth.

Ash smiled. "Yeah! We always enjoy a good battle." He called back out, as Pikachu stood in front of him on all fours with his determined look.

"Too bad I have to snow on your parade a bit." I teased, and took the necklace out from my tank top to reveal the mega stone. The sun began to catch the pretty blues in the stone, making it sparkle like freshly fallen snow.

I took a deep breath, as I cupped my hand over the Froslassite._ "Alright, mom."_ I thought. _"I'm doing this for you." _

"Alright, Froslass!" I exclaimed. "My beautiful icy sweetheart, it's time to Mega Evolve!" I called out, as the stone began glowing.

Froslass began glowing blue, as if she were about to evolve. She then began to grow into the massive nine feet tall mega evolution I had saw last night. I will admit, her mega evolution was captivating. She reminded me of an ice queen. I was still amazed at how big she had gotten.

Rotom Dex then began squealing in disbelief. "WHAT?! SINCE WHEN HAS FROSLASS BEEN ABLE TO MEGA EVOLVE?!" He squealed, as his eyes went crazy.

"I was just about to say the same thing!" The ginger boy, Sophecles exclaimed. I could tell he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Froslass got so much bigger!" The blue clad girl Lana exclaimed, as her blue eyes sized Froslass up and down.

"Amazing." The shirtless, darker skinned boy Kiawe added.

"I read about that mega stone!" Lillie chimed in. "Isn't that the mega stone you can only get in the Torren region that's especially meant for Froslass?" She asked, staring at the stone that hung right in the middle of my chest as she clutched her white Vulpix.

My dad nodded. "Correct. Emethyst's mom went through it all to get her hands on that stone. I quite vividly remember it." He smiled, as if recalling a good memory.

Rotom Dex began to float around the field, taking pictures like an out of control camera. "THIS DATA WILL NEVER EVER BE DELETED!" He squealed in happiness.

Froslass towered in front of me, as she eyed Pikachu. She began to let out her low growl; which was now deeper because she was now mega evolved. It scared me a little bit. When she did this; I knew she was serious and meant business. I gulped in nervousness, for I didn't know what to expect.

However, I hid my nervousness. "Any last words before we blow you into the ground?" I teased, daringly. I took this as my moment to shine a bit. I felt the Froslassite glow warmly on my chest skin. Weirdly, it felt like a second heartbeat had joined in my chest, and it was beating with mine in unison.

"None at all, because it's time for a Z move!" Ash yelled, as he crossed his arms over each other. I saw something shiny on his wrist from the distance, but couldn't fully make out what it was. It looked to be a bracelet of some sort. I had noticed it before, but I didn't think it was anything credible. I thought it was just a watch or something.

It was at that moment I felt the blood drain from my face, as I realized what he was doing. I had heard of Z moves, but never fully understood what they were or how they worked. I know my mom used to talk about them sometimes, but she never really was that keen on them. I froze in space, as I watched, not knowing what to do in that moment.

Ash began doing poses of some sort, as I watched the yellow energy from the bracelet get transferred to Pikachu. I began to think quickly about what moves Froslass knew while she was under Mega Evolution. I know she knew Blizzard.. but there was another one. One that my mom had been working on with her that she hadn't done successfully yet, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"ALRIGHT, PIKACHU! FULL POWER NOW!" Ash yelled, as he started performing a punching motion. I watched as Pikachu charged an Electro Ball that was huge. I was for sure Ash had beat me in this battle, but I wasn't going to give up.

"FROSLASS! COUNTER IT WITH YOUR BLIZZARD!" I yelled back, almost desperately. Froslass rose into the air, and let out her cry. I watched as Froslass conjured up her blizzard. I began to shiver, as it now got really cold. I watched as the giant Electro Ball and the Blizzard clash with eachother, created what looked to be a thunder snow storm. It was pretty captivating to watch.

The blizzard then overcame the Electro Ball, as I watched the blizzard and thunder disinigrate. Pikachu was back on all fours, breathing hard. I could tell that Z move had taken alot of energy, but Froslass was still full of energy like it was nothing.

"That was so cute." I teased. "Your Z move was pretty nice, Ash. But it wasn't enough to take on Froslass's blizzard." I smiled, and taunted him a bit.

"Hey!" He yelled back, defensively. "We're still learning!"

I nodded my head. "As am I." I said, and shrugged. "But are you sure you can handle it? I told you I wasn't going to be easy on you." I smiled and winked. Froslass floated in front of me, as she awaited for Pikachu to make another move.

I could tell Ash was getting a little heated. I will admit, it was kind of funny to watch. "We can definitely handle it! Alright Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt!" He yelled.

That's when it clicked it my head. Destiny Bond. Destiny Bond was the move my mom was trying oh so desperately to get Froslass to learn while she was mega evolved. But for some reason, Froslass could never do it effectively.

I watched as Pikachu charged the lightning bolt through the red ducts on his cheeks, and shot the thunderbolt directly at Froslass.

"Froslass! Use Destiny Bond!" I called out, impulsively. I froze in space, realizing what I just said. I panicked a little inside, because I knew she didn't fully know that move just yet.

"WAIT, DESTINY BOND?!" Ash called out, fear overcoming his voice.

I watched as Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Froslass, but then I noticed a purple aura come from her, as it hit Pikachu directly. I then watched Pikachu's eyes turn into little swirls. I then watched Froslass return back to her normal size, and she also fainted. I couldn't believe it. Froslass had successfully performed Destiny Bond. I felt tears of happiness welling in my eyes.

"PIKACHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! WHICH MEANS THE WINNER IS EMETHYST!" My dad yelled from the sidelines.

I felt tears of happiness fall down my face. I ran over to Froslass to help her up. She immediately snapped out of the daze, as she now floated back up.

"OH MY GOSH, FROSLASS! YOU WERE AMAZING! YOU DID IT!" I exclaimed happily, as I hugged her tight. "Mom would be so proud of you!" Froslass then clutched me tight, as she was proud of herself as well. I couldn't blame her, though.

I looked over at my dad, who seemed confused. "Did I miss something?" He asked, as he watched the tears of happiness fall down my face.

I nodded. "Destiny Bond is a move my mom had been working on with Froslass before she died," I explained. "And she finally used it successfully in battle!" I exclaimed happily, as I jumped up and down. I knew mom was smiling from the heavens.

Ash and Pikachu then walked over to our side. "That was pretty awesome, Emethyst. But we'll rematch soon!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, class. Let's head back to the classroom for lunchtime!" My dad yelled out, as he started heading back towards the school.

I watched my classmates walk in front me, as I trailed behind. I saw my dad slow down a bit so he could walk with me, I guessed.

"Hey Emethyst, another great battle out there." He said, smiling at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up with happiness. "Thanks, Dad." I said, as I smiled.

"You are so much like your mother." He said, giggling a bit. "She used to do the same exact thing while she was battling."

I felt my eyebrow raise, as I looked up at him. "Um, what same exact thing?" I asked.

"Your mom used to tease her opponent every time she battled," he said. "She would tease them to get them to slip up a bit." He said, as if he were recalling a long forgotten memory.

I laughed a little at the sound of that. It did kind of sound like something my mother would do.

"I have so many stories I can tell you about your mom, but I wanted to wait until I knew it wouldn't hurt you." He said, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at the thought of that. But at the same time, I was a little confused. Wasn't he out of my life for a majority of it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh I haven't been sleeping well for the past few days. I've been a bit blocked on this for a little unfortunately, so I apologize for the lack of updates. Thank you guys always! **

**Chapter 12**

Emethyst's POV

We were all back in the classroom now. Our desks were turned into a circle for lunchtime, though I didn't feel like being very social. In a way, I kind of wished I was at my old school in Lavender Town. At least there I could sit alone at lunchtime if I wanted to. No one really bothered me too much there, for I stayed to myself most of the time. I watched Froslass and Haunter play around the classroom with everyone else's Pokemon, they both were smiling and appeared to be having fun; which brought a small smile to my face.

My new unfamiliar classmates were chatting with each other, while I was a little dazed by what my dad had told me earlier. I was now completely lost and confused. I had so many questions now. Nothing was adding up. I swear if my mom was still alive, I would have called her right now and asked for an explanation. But I knew if she was still here, then I wouldn't even be sitting in this classroom right now. There was something being hidden in my plain sight, and I didn't like it.

"Hey, Emethyst! That was a pretty awesome battle earlier! We have to do it again!" I jumped out of my skin, as Ash's voice startled my thoughts. I was pretty sure I had just now made a fool of myself, because now everyone got quiet and was now staring at me.

"Whoa, are you okay Emethyst?" Ash asked instantly, as he noticed my eyes bugging out of my head.

I scratched my head in nervousness and smiled instantly to hide my real thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking the same thing!" I exclaimed awkwardly. "That battle was totally fun!" I felt myself smiling in an unnatural way, that I was for sure would give myself away. Not that I didn't enjoy the battle, but I genuinely had alot on my mind now.

My mom had always told me that we moved away to Kanto when I was really little. She never gave me much detail on my dad either, until I was much older; I was at least six or seven. But something just wasn't adding up or felt right.

I tried my hardest to push the thoughts to the back of my head so I could try my hardest to appear normal and fit in a bit.

Mallow was going on about some new lunch she had apparently made herself. Everyone was seemingly gawking over it; which made absolutely no sense to me. To me, food was food. Then again, my mom had limited income, so we would have to fend for ourselves most of the time when the going got tough.

"Emethyst! Want to try a bite?" Mallow offered me, as she held a fork out with a small bite on it of whatever she had made.

My stomach turned. I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't in the mood for food at this time. "No thanks. I'm still full from breakfast." I said, smiling light-heartedly.

Mallow returned my smile. "Oh, okay." She said, then shoved the bite into her own mouth.

I looked around, and noticed my dad wasn't around. I thought it was kind of strange, but I figured he had other things to do so I didn't bat much of an eye.

I looked back over at my group of new classmates. All of them were eating their lunches peacefully, as if they didn't have a care in the world. My heart sank a little as I longed for that feeling again. Everything was still heavy on my mind and my heart. I looked down at the froslassite dangling from my neck. I wondered if my mom missed me like I missed her.

"Emethyst, are you sure you're okay?" Lillie's familiar high voice asked, disrupting my thoughts. I turned my attention to her on impulse, and found my eyes locked on her green eyes. Her eyes reminded me so much of my own mother's. I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

I sighed to break the awkward silence. "Yeah, of course. I just have alot on my mind is all." I said, as I rested my head in my hand, my elbow bent on the desk for support.

"Do you feel like talking about it? Talking things out always makes me feel better." Lillie said, as she took a bite of her lunch.

"Uh.." I mumbled, very unsure. Part of me wanted to talk it out, but the other part of me wanted to stay to myself. I don't think she or the class would understand. "No thanks. I don't want to bother you guys with my problems." I finally said, as I looked away.

I looked down, and noticed Lillie's white Vulpix was at my feet looking up at me. "Vul?" It's crystal clear blue eyes were fixated on me, as it began wagging it's poofy six tails.

"Wow! Looks like Snowy likes Emethyst!" Ash exclaimed, as he pointed at the little white Vulpix.

Lillie smiled. "Wow. Normally Snowy kind of stays to herself. You're the first person besides me she's ever approached on her own!" Lillie exclaimed in amazement. "She must like you a lot."

I allowed myself a small smile. I looked back down at Snowy, and put my hand out to pet her. I gently scratched her head with my nails. Her fur was amazingly soft, and had a slight cool feeling to it. It was like petting whipped cream. The Vulpix I was used to had a hot feel, and was red instead of white.

Haunter then approached Lillie, and began pointing to his head; motioning her to scratch his head. Lillie soon noticed this, and immediately turned whiter than Snowy and began whimpering. Was she scared of ghost Pokemon?

"Oh, he just wants you to scratch his head!" I exclaimed. "He won't hurt you, he just really likes head scratches." I said, reassuring Lillie it was okay.

"It's not that.. I-I've always been-" Lillie stammered, as she played with her hands.

"Alright, class! Big news for tomorrow!" My dad exclaimed, as he walked into the classroom cutting Lillie off, his lab coat blowing in the wind. "We're going on a field trip to Akala Island tomorrow!"

The class then began chattering in excitement. However, I went silent. Akala Island? Why did that name ring a bell?

**I'm so sorry this took forever to update. Had terrible writer's block and still kind of do, but I'll pull through it. Huge thank you to those that have stayed loyal! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Still freaking sick. Ended up having to go to the hospital because of constant pressure in my chest. Luckily I never had the flu, just a bad case of Bronchitis so I'm thankful for that. Out of work until Wednesday. So yay for more chapters! **

**Chapter 13 **

**Emethyst's POV**

_Akala Island... Why does that sound so familiar? I_ thought to myself. This caused me to sink back in my seat. It felt like a good song I had long forgotten about that just began playing on the radio. I could hear everyone cheering with excitement in the background of my thoughts. So many long forgotten memories has hit me all in one day, but they're memories I can't for the life of me fully remember. I had so many questions I wanted to ask my dad now.

We turned our desks back to face the front of the classroom.

"Akala Island? Isn't that where your farm is, Kiawe?" Lillie asked, as she turned her green eyed attention to the assumed fire trainer.

"Yeah!" Kiawe exclaimed a little half heartedly. "Right under Wela Volcano." He said, as if he was remembering a really nice place._ A volcano? _I thought_. Wouldn't that be the worst place to live? _I chuckled under my breath.

My dad walked over to the front of the classroom. "Yes. The Island Kahuna, Olivia, will meet us here on Monday, but I do have an assignment for everyone to complete over the weekend."

I felt my eyebrow lift on impulse, and then I rolled my eyes. My dad was one of those teachers that gave homework on the weekend. Lovely. I thought.

"I want you all to trade your Pokemon!" My dad said, excitedly.

The class's reaction including my own wasn't very pleasant. I was about ready to jump out of my seat and ask my dad if he was crazy. There is no way I am trading my Pokemon with anyone in this classroom.

"Um, what exactly do you mean by that?!" Mallow exclaimed, as she huddled her Pokemon close to her on her desk. Her eyes looked worried, and I couldn't blame her.

Lana, the blue clad girl huddled her blue Pokemon close as well. "You don't mean Popplio is going away, do you?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"No, no! That's not what I meant," he said, as he closed his eyes. "I meant you trade your Pokemon with each other temporarily. I want you to get to know other Pokemon other than your own. So, what better way to do that than to take care of each other's Pokemon?" He explained.

"Oh, professor! I understand now!" Mallow exclaimed happily.

I took a sigh of relief. It did make sense, and it did sound fun. I wouldn't mind getting to know another Pokemon besides my own, either. Plus, it may take my mind off of the current events that had happened just recently.

"You know, I've always wanted to gather the data of Pokemon that aren't electric types." Sophecles added.

"I'm a little worried though," Lana added. "I'll miss my Popplio." She said, as she huddled Popplio close to her.

Lillie then turned around to face Lana. "True, but this could be a lot of fun. For me, I could be able to touch more Pokemon besides Snowy." She said.

Wait, what? I could feel myself make an awkward face towards Lillie.

"How will we pick who swaps whose Pokemon though?" I asked, as I scratched Haunter's head.

My dad then presented a cup with various sticks in it. "That's easy, you'll all pick a stick and the one who has the same color as you is the person you'll switch with." He said.

I gulped. I was anxious who would get the same color as me now. My dad walked over to me with the cup. "I'll let the new student pick first." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course." I said. I looked off to the side so I could be surprised at which one I would pick. My fingers wrapped around one, and I quickly turned my head to see the color, which was pink. Ick. I immediately thought. I'm not a fan of the color pink.

My dad continued to go around the class and everyone picked up a stick, all except Ash.

'Oh my! Silly me," My Dad exclaimed. "I didn't realize we had an odd number of students in the class now." He pondered.

Ash then began to look a little concerned. "But, who will I swap with, Professor?" He asked. Pikachu popped up on his shoulder, scratching his head. "Pika pika?"

"I'll switch with him!" I heard the familiar raspy voice from earlier. Principal Oak rounded the corner, with a Pokemon walking by his side that I was very familiar with: A Vulpix.

"Principal Oak!" Ash exclaimed.

I was now a little jealous. The Fire type Vulpix was one of my guilty favorites. I've always had a weakness for how cute they are. Principal Oak's Vulpix walked over to Ash, as if embracing him.

"I understand there wasn't enough people to do the swap project with, so I figured I'd lend Aipom!" He said, turning his facial expression into that of an Aipom.

The class responded with embarrassed faces, as I did I. I'll admit, his Pokemon gags were clever, but a little annoying.

Ash then smiled. "What do you say, Pikachu?" He asked his yellow mouse Pokemon that was sitting perched up on his shoulder.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu responded happily, as he jumped down from Ash's shoulder to Principal Oak's side. The Vulpix then walked over to Ash's side, and sat down.

At that moment, it had dawned on me that I didn't see who I would be swapping Pokemon with. I looked around to see who also had a pink stick.

Just then, Lillie appeared in front of me with her stick with the familiar pink end on it. "Looks like we're swapping Pokemon..." She nervously said, as she showed me the stick.

I got up from my seat, sort of in shock. That meant I would be swapping either Haunter or Froslass with her white Vulpix. _Yikes._ I thought.

"Sounds like fun." I said, then smiled at her. "Well, I have two Pokemon. Which one do you want to take?" I kindly asked her as nice as possible. Haunter and Froslass floated side by side with me.

Lillie nervously looked at either Pokemon, as if she were making a life or death decision. I felt my eyebrow raise on impulse, as I was now intrigued. I had never seen anyone as skittish as she is.

"Hmm... Froslass.." she said, as she eyed my mother's icy beauty. She then turned towards Haunter. "Or... Haunter." She said carefully.

I was beginning to get a little impatient. However, I didn't want to come off some type of way towards her. Instead, I allowed a small smile. "Well, if it helps any, Haunter is very rambunctious and Froslass is a bit more laid back. So I guess pick your poison." I giggled a bit. Then again, to be honest, I don't think she can handle Haunter.

"In that case, I'll go with Froslass." She said, as she pointed at Froslass. "Also, just like Snowy, Froslass is an ice type," She said. "So it won't be too different."

I felt my eyes widen. "Wait, really? I've never heard of an Ice type Vulpix before." I was stunned, I never realized there could be different types of a certain species of Pokemon.

Lillie nodded. "Mhm. Snowy is an Alolan Vulpix." She said, smiling. Snowy then joined her side, wagging her six tails happily. Lillie then got down to Snowy's level. "Snowy, we're going to be separated for a little while, so be good and listen to what Emethyst says." She said, as she pet the white Vulpix.

Snowy's happy expression immediately vanished, and she now looked sad. "Vul." She said, sadly.

I then got down to Snowy's level as well. "Hey, no worries. We'll have so much fun, you'll be back with Lillie before we know it." I said, as I pet her head.

I then stood back up on my feet, and turned to Froslass. "Froslass, we're going to be separated for a bit as well, so take care of Lillie as you would my Mom and I." I said, as I gave her a small hug. Froslass hugged me back with her humanoid arms, she then let go and floated over to Lillie's side.

Lillie then eyed Froslass nervously, as she put her hand out as if to touch her, but as soon as Froslass attempted to come closer to her, but she immediately whimpered in fear. _Oh boy_. I thought. But then it dawned on me, why was she scared of touching Pokemon in the first place?

"Alright, all! Class dismissed!" My dad called out.

**Okay, finally back and doing better lol. Thank you all for being patient! More to come soon. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg 2k reads already?! Thank you all so much! Due to the recent viral outbreak, I am officially out of work for 2 weeks minimum. I have no idea what I'm gonna do with myself. **

**Chapter 14**

**Emethyst's POV **

"Is there anything special I should know about Froslass?" Lillie asked me, as we both walked down to the school yard. We both stopped at the front of the school entrance; Haunter and Snowy were standing by me; while Froslass was floating next to Lillie.

I shrugged. "No, not really," I said, smiling. "Just give her lots of love. She hasn't really been the same since..." I felt my smile immediately fade, and my heart sank for I almost told my small, heartbreaking secret. Not that I considered it a secret, but it was my first day at the Pokemon School. I didn't want it to go to crap; it was supposed to be a happy day.

Lillie then gave me a slight confused look. "Since... When?" She asked.

I immediately thought up something. "Oh, um- since we just moved here!" I exclaimed awkwardly. "She's been homesick from Lavender Town." I said.

I knew I probably could have told her about my mom, but I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. I began to feel an emotional pain in my chest, and it felt like a thousand needles stabbing into my heart. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes, but I choked them back as fast and hard as possible.

Lillie appeared to have brought my story, and apparently didn't notice the small tears form in my eyes. "Oh, no worries. I'll give her as much love as I possibly can." She said, a bit nervously.

I immediately wiped my frown off as if I was putting on a mask. I felt a fake smile spread across my face. "Is there anything I should know about Snowy?" I asked, trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

Lillie then looked down at her white Vulpix. "Snowy loves long walks." She said, as if remembering a good memory. "Be sure to walk with her alot." She said.

I responded with a smile. "Well, looks like I'm taking a long walk home today." I smiled happily. I didn't completely know my way around the island, so this would have been some good bonding time for Snowy and I.

Just then, a black Limo pulled up to the entrance of the school. The driver stopped right where we were at, and the driver immediately got out of the limo.

"All ready to go, Ms. Lillie?" He asked, as he walked to the driver side back door, and opened it to reveal a wide open and spacious tan leather backseat with matching interior. I felt my eyes widen in amazement. I had never seen a limo so up close and personal before.

"Yes, thank you." Lillie said a little bashfully. She then turned to Froslass. "Froslass, why don't you get it first?" She nervously offered.

"Wow, Froslass! You get to ride home in style." I said, trying to be enthusiastic and cheerful. I walked over to her, and gave her a big hug. "You be good for Lillie, okay? Treat her as if she were me." I said, as I let go of her and looked into her yellow-blue eyes.

Lillie then got down on one knee, and pet Snowy. "And you be good for Emethyst, okay?" She said, as she pet the Vulpix's fluffy white fur.

I released Froslass from my embrace, and watched her float into the limo on the far right side, but kind of in the middle, and sat down. Lillie then stood up, and turned to get into the backseat with Froslass, but immediately recoiled in fear.

"Fros?" Froslass seemed confused. Just like me, she didn't understand why Lillie was so scared of Pokemon. I wanted to ask her, but I felt it may have been a bit of a personal question. I had only just met her, after all.

"Froslass, move over a little." I said, smiling nonchalantly.

Froslass moved over as far as she could, and Lillie immediately looked more relieved, but yet a little scared. She climbed into the back seat, and sat down next to Froslass.

"Bye Emethyst and Snowy! See you Monday!" She called out from the window as she drove off.

I waved at the now gone Limo, and turned my attention to Snowy, who was now sad.

"Vul." She said, as she sat down, with a sad look in her eyes.

I got down on one knee, and began petting her. "Hey, cheer up," I said. I didn't like seeing others sad, because I knew what it was like. "The weekend will be over before you know it." I said. "But hey, let's try to have some fun this week, okay?" I gently coaxed her.

Snowy then stood on all fours and gave a more happier look. "Vul!" She said.

I allowed myself a smile as well. "That's the spirit!" I exclaimed happily. I continued petting her and let the coolness of her soft fur cool my hand. The touch then reminded me of my mother and her love for ice type Pokemon. She would have loved Snowy to pieces.

"You know Snowy, my mother would have loved you. She always loved your typing." I said to her, as I recalled the times when I was really little when Froslass was still just a Snorunt. Snorunt had also been my playmate when I was really young. We did practically everything together from playing house to reading books. But then, my mother evolved her with a Dawn Stone one day when I had first started kindergarten when I wasn't home. I was saddened when she did that, and I did get upset. But looking back, I couldn't really get mad at her. She was her Pokemon, after all.

I was in such a deep thought of memory, that I almost didn't notice the warm tears falling down my face. Snowy then looked up at me, slightly in confusion. "Vul?" She said.

"I'm sorry, Snowy." I said, as I quickly dried my tears. "Come on, let's get home." I said, as I stood up and began walking back to my dad's.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short! I wanted to hurry and get it up lol. :) This out of work crap is gonna kill me. ️ Hope everyone else is doing well! More to come soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So glad everyone is enjoying my book! I enjoy writing this so much. I'm kind of happy I'm out of work so I can write more. I would love to make a career out of this one day. :) oh, and I'm sorry if anyone is OOC! I am trying my hardest to hit them head on so I apologize if it's not perfect. **

**Chapter 15 **

**Emethyst's POV**

I walked up the steps to my dad's house, and opened the door. I was greeted with the familiar aquarium in the entrance, and the coolness of air conditioning hit me in relief, cooling my clammy facial skin.

"Dad!" I called out. "I'm home!"

I got no response. I looked around the house, and didn't see anyone either. No one in the living room; no one in the kitchen.."Hmm. Maybe I beat them home?" I said, thinking out loud. "Dad! Ash! Anyone home?" I called out.

I still got no response. Well, it looked like I had the house to myself for the time being. Snowy and Haunter walked up to the loft with me. There, I found my suitcase where I had left it, and my bed the way I had left it. Normally I would have tidied up after myself a bit, but I have had so much on my mind recently I can't keep myself focused. So, I figured I would go ahead and unpack my suitcase to keep myself focused on something.

"Vul, Vulpix!" Snowy exclaimed, as she looked around the loft area. I didn't entirely know what that meant, but she seemed happy. Haunter then floated down to Snowy's level, and began making his weird faces. Oh boy. I thought to myself.

I kicked off my boots, and decided to change back into my Lavender Town sweatpants I had on this morning. I felt relieved by the softness and coolness of my sweatpants for they had been in the air conditioning all day.

Snowy then looked at Haunter. "Vul?" She said, a bit confused.

I turned my attention to her. "Don't mind Haunter, Snowy. It's his way of bonding with others." I said, as I scratched the middle of Haunter's head.

Snowy's expression then disappeared and turned noticably sad. "Vul." She said. She walked off to the corner of the room, and laid down as if she were about to go to sleep.

I understood she probably needed some time to herself, so I went back to unpacking my suitcase. A slight movement then caused the Froslassite to swing under my chin. The feeling reminded me of Froslass. I wonder how she's doing? I thought.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, Lillie and her Butler, Hobbs, were in Lillie's room watching Froslass eat her berries.

"I see," said Hobbs. "So Snowy is staying with Professor Kukui's daughter. I didn't know he had children." He said, sounding a little surprised.

Lillie stood in front of Froslass, as she watched her eat. "Neither did I. But, I know Snowy is in good hands. Emethyst is really nice." She said, happily.

"Froslass!" Froslass said happily, as she ate her Nanab berries.

Lillie then let out a sigh. "I guess, but still.." she said, as she looked at Froslass a bit sadly.

Froslass then made a slight movement. "Fros?" She said, as she looked up at Lillie from her chair.

Lillie immediately stiffened up in fear and began whimpering. She then gave a determined look, and slowly put her hand out as if getting ready to touch Froslass. Froslass then picked up a berry, and put it in her mouth.

This caused Lillie to stiffen back up in fear. She then let out an angered sigh. "I've already proven that I can touch Pokemon because of Snowy!" She exclaimed. "So the logical conclusion is that I should be able to touch Froslass as well!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Froslass then got up from her chair, and approached Lillie slowly. Her hand over her mouth. Lillie quickly backed away in fear, whimpering. She then got angry with herself. "Ugh! Come on Lillie, you can do it." She said to herself, as she put her hand out to touch Froslass.

Froslass responded by reaching her hand out to touch Lillie's. Lillie wanted to pull her hand away, but she fought as hard as she could to keep it out to touch her. Froslass managed to gently touch her hand with hers, but this caused Lillie to turn completely white and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Baby steps, Ms. Lillie. I'm sure by the time the weekend is over, you'll be able to touch Froslass." Hobbs reassured, trying to stay positive.

Lillie then picked up her notebook, and hugged it up against her chest. "I hope so, Hobbs," she said. She then turned her attention to Froslass and allowed a small smile. "I'm really sorry, but is it okay if I have a little time to myself so I can think?" She asked Froslass.

Froslass nodded her head up and down, as she floated solemnly with her hand back over her mouth.

"Thank you, Froslass." She said. Lillie then turned away, and her smile disappeared once her face was out of Hobb's and Froslass's sight.

Lillie then walked out of the room, and Froslass had a slight angry expression as she watched Lillie walk away. Hobbs noticed this expression, and walked over to her.

"Please be patient with Ms. Lillie," he said. "She had a bit of a rough childhood with Pokemon..." He said, hesitantly.

"Lass?" Froslass said, as her angry expression disappeared.

**Emethyst's POV**

"Finally," I said. "All clean!" I exclaimed in relief. I had successfully unpacked all of my clothes and belongings. I was no longer living out of my suitcase. Not that it was much to unpack, but it still felt good to finally get a little organized. Haunter then floated around the loft, looking quite satisfied with what I had done as well.

I walked over to the corner where Snowy was resting and checked on her. She was sound asleep.

I allowed a small smile, as I backed away quietly and went to sit on my bed.

I checked the time on my phone, and it had dawned on me that Ash and my Dad still weren't home yet. I wonder what they went to go do? I thought to myself. I locked my phone, and the familiar photo of my Mom and I popped up on my phone. My smile slowly disappeared as I looked at the photo again. Tears began to well in my eyes.

However, I recoiled in anger as I stood up. "No!" I exclaimed. "I will not cry today!" I yelled, as I choked back my tears.

With that, my stomach began growling with intense hunger. _Yikes_. I thought to myself, realizing I had only ate the breakfast my dad had cooked this morning. For once, I was actually hungry.

I had no idea when my dad would be home, so I climbed down the loft to check and see if there was any food I could eat that would tie me over just until they got home. I looked on the shelves, but all I saw was Pokemon food. _Ugh, of course. _I thought. I opened the fridge, and saw mainly things you had to actually cook and nothing I could really eat for a quick snack_. Ugh, great._ I thought.

I climbed back up to the loft, and sat back down on my bed. I guess I would have to wait until my dad and Ash get home.

I looked around the room, and that's when my eyes caught sight of my wallet. I got up, and remembered I had a small stash of Poke Coins Ms. Freya had given to me in case I wanted to get something to eat or a Souvenir when we were travelling to Alola. I probably had enough to get myself and the Pokemon a small something to eat.

That's when I got a wonderful idea. Lillie told me Snowy loved walks, and I knew Haunter wouldn't mind getting out of the house either. Plus, it would be a great time for Snowy, Haunter, and I to have some bonding time.

I walked over to Snowy, and bent over to gently shake her awake. "Hey Snowy," I said softly. "Want to take a walk into town and get something small to eat?" Snowy immediately woke from her slumber, and got excited. "Vulpix!" She cheered, and sat up wagging her tails.

Haunter then joined my side, and began making his weird faces. "Haunt haunt haunt!" He cheered.

I happily laughed. "Alright you two, let me just throw some shoes on and let's go!" I exclaimed in happiness. I slipped my black sandals on and decided to pop my Gastly Haunter and Gengar hoodie on, only because I felt like matching today.

I grabbed my wallet, and stuck it in my pocket. "Alright, let's go!" I exclaimed in happiness.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! More to come soon. :) I'm enjoying this being out of work thing lol. This is the most I've updated in a long time. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you again guys! I don't know what else to really say, and I'm sorry for my spammy author's notes. I'm just so blessed and happy to have a group of readers like you guys. ❤️ Also, for my readers, you guys can also follow me on Wattpad for the latest updates! I try to announce at least once a day, so please don't be afraid to smash that follow button! Anyway, enough of my blabbing... **

**Chapter 16 **

**Emethyst's POV **

Haunter, Snowy, and I walked down the busy sidewalk, where we saw big groups of people and their Pokemon walking together. The sun was beginning to set a little, making the scenery a bright, vivid orange.

Snowy walked a little ahead of me; I guess she knew where she wanted to go. Haunter was floating next to me, his expression cheery. I allowed a small smile, as I watched the two of them walk happily.

"Vul!" Snowy said happily, as she looked up at me while wagging her six tails as she walked.

I looked down at her. "I'm happy you're happy, Snowy." Haunter then floated by me, and began making one of his weird faces again. That meant that he was happy as well. "You too, buddy." I said to Haunter, as I pat the center of his head.

Suddenly, Snowy stopped walking and ran over to a nearby Malasada shop. Snowy then jumped upon the window, and began looking inside all the while wagging her six tails.

I joined her at the window, looking in on the colorful Malasadas that were on display. Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do. They all looked so good. Plus, I could use a little sweetness in my life.

I looked down at Snowy, and smiled. "I assume you want a Malasada?" I asked her.

"Vul!" She said, as she looked over to me and back at the beautiful display. I happily obliged, and walked over to the door and walked inside. I held the door open for Snowy and Haunter. The shop was mostly empty, and the smell of fresh fried dough was in the air. Snowy immediately ran up to the counter, and jumped up at the pink iced ones. "Vulpix, Vulpix!" She exclaimed.

I giggled. "Slow down, Snowy. I assume you want a pink one?" I said, as I pulled my wallet out of my pocket. Haunter then looked at the Malasada display in the shop, and pointed his purple pointy finger to the brown one with cream filling, I assumed to be chocolate. I looked over at him, smiling. "And I assume you want a chocolate one?" I smiled over at him.

"Haunt haunt haunt haunt!" He cheered. I turned my smile over to the glass, and looked at all the colors. The green ones caught my eye, so I went for the green.

The cashier, who looked to be a middle age woman with pink hair and blue eyes, came over to the cash register. "Hello, what can I get you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll take three Malasadas please. One pink iced, one chocolate iced with cream, and one green iced." I smiled, as I reached into my wallet for the pokecoins.

The cashier rang up the Malasadas. "Would you like to add a fourth one? They're four for a dollar." She said, suggestively.

That sounded like a good deal, but I knew we only needed one each. I looked back at the cashier and shook my head. "No thanks. I'll just take the three." I said, as I got my money ready.

"Okay, it's a dollar seventy-five." She said. I handed her two dollars worth of pokecoins and got my twenty-five cents back. I watched the lady put on some gloves, and take the requested Malasadas out of the display and put them on a tray. She then passed the tray to me over the counter. "Thank you, hope you enjoy!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said, as I smiled at her. I took the tray, and found a seat on the opposite side of the shop. Haunter and Snowy sat on one side, and I sat on the other.

Snowy did not waste time. The moment I put the tray down, she dove right into the pink iced one.

Haunter then picked up the chocolate with cream filling one, and dove right into it as well. He smiled big as he chewed. Seeing the two of them happy made me happy. I then picked up my green one, and took a big bite out of it. My taste buds were immediately met with the taste of apples. The flavor was so rich, yummy, and fresh; something I wasn't entirely used to. It reminded me of when my mom would take me out once in a blue moon to get some sweets, but this was a rarity because my mother was tight on income.

Within a minute or two, all three of us had eaten our Malasada. My hunger pain was gone, and the inside of my stomach felt warm and happy, something I haven't felt in a long time. I took the tray up, and threw the trash into a nearby trashcan, and sat the tray on top.

"Alright you too, let's get home before my dad freaks out." I said, as I held the door open for them. Snowy walked out, and Haunter floated behind.

"Thank you, come again!" The pink haired lady cashier exclaimed at us, and waved.

I waved back. "Thank you, we will!" I exclaimed back.

**As promised, it's up. :) Hope you guys enjoyed. :) I know this was a little on the short side, but more to come soon. :) Expect the next chapter up sometime this week!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Not much to really say. Enjoy this chapter! :) **_

_**Chapter 17 **_

_**Emethyst's POV **_

Snowy, Haunter, and I walked up the path to my dad's house. The sun had almost completely set, as it was now almost dark. I saw some lights on that weren't on when I left; so that told me that they were home. I breathed a slight sigh of relief. However; the front door swung open before I could even get up the steps. My dad walked out, and closed the door behind him.

"There you are, Emethyst!" He exclaimed, as if he had been worried. "Where have you been?" He asked me.

I felt my eyebrow raise. I wasn't used to this behavior. My mom pretty much let me go out as much as I wanted, even as much as leaving me home alone for some time as I got older. Seeing my dad literally step out of the door before I could even get up the steps told me that he was watching for me. But, I guess I can't give him too much of a hard time. I shrugged. "I came home right after school, and the Pokemon and I got hungry. I looked in the kitchen to see if there was anything quick I could eat, but there wasn't much of nothing. So we went into town and got something quick." I explained.

My dad nodded in approval. "Okay, just let someone know next time. I saw you left your phone here, so that kind of worried me." He said.

I instinctively pat my pockets, and realized I only had my wallet on me. I completely forgot about my phone. Normally that was the first thing that I shoved in my pocket. "Oh wow. Totally just realized I didn't have my phone on me," I said. I then looked down at Snowy and smiled. "I guess I was more concerned with Snowy."

My dad smiled. "Well... You have a visitor." My dad said, as he looked back at the door.

I scrunched my nose in shock. "Umm.. who?" I asked, unsure.

"Well, come see for yourself." He said, as he opened the front door and walked inside. I hesitantly propelled myself forward, to see who could possibly be here to see me.

"OH MY GOSH, IS SHE HERE YET?!" I heard a rather high pitched female voice screech in excitement from inside. Not one I recognized either. This kind of scared me.

I walked up the steps into the doorway, where I was met with the familiar aquarium in view as I walked in. Snowy and Haunter stopped at my side. I was then met with a Pokemon running at me. It looked to be a dog Pokemon. It had beautiful blue eyes, and a long snout with sharp canines. It was a light brown in color, and also had sort of a mane. It also had a set of three sharp claws on each foot, and a white fluffy tail. It looked a little angry as well.

The dog Pokemon stopped right at my feet, and began sniffing me. From my legs, down to my feet. I was a little hesitant on what I should do at that point. I didn't know if I should pet it, or just let it sniff me.

The Pokemon then stopped sniffing me, and it's angry face disappeared. It immediately got excited, and to my surprise it jumped on me; causing me to fall on my back. "WHOA!" I screamed. The dog then began licking it's warm tongue on my face, as if it hadn't seen me in forever. "HEY!" I yelled as I laughed, slightly confused.

I then heard footsteps rushing over to me. "Lycanroc! Get off of her right now!" I heard the female voice yell.

The dog Pokemon then stopped licking me, and quickly stepped off of me. The woman and my dad rushed over to help me up.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I didn't think Lycanroc would charge at you like that. Are you okay?" She asked, super apologetically.

I brushed myself off, and looked over at Snowy and Haunter to make sure they were okay; which they were. The smell of sweet perfume then caught my nostrils. "Yeah, I'm okay," I said, still a little dazed and confused. "Thanks."

I then turned my attention to the woman, and I could confirm that I didn't know who she was. Was she my visitor? She was also dressed very... Well, interestingly to say the least.

She wore a light pink top with a design going down the sides with an off-white cover over. She also wore some hot pink shorts, and chunky jewelry. Her gray beaded necklace had pink and blue jewels dangling from it and she also sported a pink gem earring in her left ear. She had short black hair that was slightly waved, and wore very loud makeup.

The expression on my face must have given myself away. "Oh come on, Emethyst," she said, as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't pretend like you don't remember me."

My eyebrow raised. "Um... But I really don't think I do?" I said, as my confusion set in. If this lady was a psychic type, she would have knocked me on my butt. I looked over at my dad, and I take he could tell that I was lost.

The woman then laughed. "Well, maybe you don't. You were really young, after all. But that's okay. Oh Emethyst, it's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed, as she came over to me with her arms wide open. Suddenly, she had tripped out of nowhere and fell flat on her stomach. At this point, I wasn't sure what I should do. However, she immediately got up and opened her arms wide. "Oh I'm fine! Sorry about that." She said, as she got up and hugged me tight.

I hugged her back with one arm, still really confused. I looked at my dad, and raised my eyebrow.

"Emethyst, this is Olivia. The Island Kahuna of Akala Island. She used to babysit you when you were really little." My dad finally answered, taking away my confusion. It finally made sense now. "You and her then Rockruff used to play together all the time. That's probably why he jumped on you." He said, smiling nervously.

"Oh, okay." I said, as I giggled a little, understanding now.

"Oh Emethyst, as soon as I found out you were in Alola I just couldn't wait until Monday! I had to come see you!" She exclaimed happily. "Your father and mother have been good long time friends of mine." She then finally let go of me. She then looked behind me, and noticed the Pokemon that were behind me.

"Oh my! Are these Pokemon yours?" She asked, as she walked over to Haunter and Snowy.

I turned around to face her. "Well, Haunter is. Snowy is a classmate's Pokemon. I have her this weekend for a project, and the classmate has my mother's Froslass." I explained.

Olivia then turned around to face me. She gasped. "You mean Crystal's Snorunt finally evolved?! It's about time! How is Crystal these days? Where is she?" She asked.

I felt my eyes increase ten times in size it felt like. _Does she not know? _I thought. I looked over to my dad, and could tell that he looked uncomfortable too.

"Uh, Olivia.." I said, hesitantly. "I don't know any easier way to say this, but um-" I stammered. "My mother passed away a month or so ago..."

_**Small cliffie. Hope you guys enjoy! ;) Next chapter will be up soon. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you guys enjoyed my snippet! Love you guys. :)**

**Chapter 18**

**Emethyst's POV**

The minute those words left my mouth; Olivia's full expression changed from happy to sad. I could almost tell she didn't want to believe it, as I did when I first heard the heartbreaking news.

"Emethyst, I-" she stammered. "Oh my gosh.." Olivia looked down at the ground. I could tell she was in shock. "But, how?" She asked.

"Car crash." I said, as blankly as I possibly could. I didn't want this subject to come up, but I knew it was something that had to eventually be talked about.

Olivia looked at me in disbelief, tears welling in her eyes as she turned to my dad. "Did you know?!" She yelled at my dad, now sounding angry.

"Of-of course I did." He stammered, not knowing how to really react.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, now getting angrier. I will admit, as sweet as she seemed, Olivia didn't seem like the type to mess with. I could tell my dad was about to get an earful.

"I was gonna tell you eventually, just I wanted to wait until the right time..." My dad said nervously, as he put his hands up.

Olivia went red in the face. "The right time was as soon as it happened! Are you kidding me right now?!" She yelled, getting angrier with each word. Tears began to form in her eyes.

I immediately regretted telling her. "Olivia, I'm so sorry..." I said, quickly expecting her to come down on me.

Olivia then turned to me, and smiled through her tears. "Sweetheart, no. You don't need to apologize." She then turned her anger towards my father. "I literally cannot believe you right now," She said, calmly, but I could still hear the anger in her voice. "You let your daughter of all people tell me her mother died, and you just stand there. It's no wonder Crystal moved away from you. Maybe it was good Emethyst grew up away from you!" She yelled finally, letting him have it.

"Emethyst, go to the beach." My dad ordered to me, getting angry.

Olivia then intervened. "No! I'll see myself out in just a moment. She's done nothing wrong! You, Kukui, need to man up! You don't let your fourteen year old daughter tell someone you've known forever that her mother has passed away!" She yelled. With that, she headed to the door.

"Come on, Lycanroc." She said. She then turned back to my dad. "I'll see you Monday, maybe." She said, as she walked out the door.

The door then closed behind her, and it was now silent. My eyes were wide and my mouth was wide open. I couldn't believe what I had witnessed. I was almost tempted to tell Haunter to lick me. My dad just stared at the door blankly, not exactly sure what to do.

"Emethyst, please go to the loft." My dad finally said, his eyes still focused on the door. I could see small tears forming in his eyes.

I looked up at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" I could barely believe him.

"Emethyst, you heard me! The loft, now!" He approached me, yelling.

Haunter then turned angry, and began charging a sludge bomb. I immediately noticed this, and put my arms around his gaseous body. "Haunter, no! It's fine!" I yelled, tears beginning to well in my eyes.

"You need to get that Haunter under control!" My dad yelled at me.

"He's only trying to protect me!" I spat back. "Something my mother was obviously trying to do! I wish you were the one who was dead, and not her!" I yelled, instantly regretting I said that, but my anger got the better of me. Instead of running to the loft, I ran to the door and ran outside. Crying hysterically, to the point where I couldn't catch my breath. Haunter floated after me, as I ran down the steps to the beach.

"Emethyst!" My dad called out, running after me. He charged right after me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him; Not after the conversation we just had. Acting on impulse, I did the unthinkable.

"Haunter! Shadow Ball now!" I yelled, as I turned around pointing my finger at my dad. Haunter responded by charging the shadow ball, and shot it straight at my dad.

"I hope you know ghost type moves have no effect on humans! We're like normal types!" He called out, as he stopped running. We were on the beach now.

"Why do you think I told him to use it? I mean, I can use sludge bomb if you would like me to!" I called back out. I actually didn't know ghost type moves had no effect, but I didn't want him to think that.

My dad then put his hand on his forehead, and took his glasses off. "Emethyst, no. Please come home." He said, sounding like he was regretting what happened. But I wasn't too sure.

"Why should I?" I spat back. Haunter was in front of me, acting like a guard. However, I called him back over by my side. I didn't want him to feel the need he had to protect me from my own father.

"That argument should have never happened. I'm sorry, Emethyst. Please.. come back home." He said, his voice cracking. "I'm not perfect, and I regret alot of the things I've done. Please, let me make it right." He plead. I could see tears forming in his eyes with his glasses off.

I sighed. I knew I had to give him a chance, as I said I would. "Okay." I said, blankly. I looked sadly down at the ground. The waves were crashing, and the moon was shining brightly on the ocean. It was a relaxing and soothing scene. However, the argument was still on my mind, and I began sobbing uncontrollably. Everything from the last month just came and hit me like a cross chop. It was enough to take me to my knees. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't catch my breath. I was blinded by my tears that fell like rain.

"Haunt.." I heard Haunter say, as he wrapped his pointy purple hands around my shoulders.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I heard my dad sit down behind me. "Emethyst, please. Let me fix things." He sobbed deeply behind me."I know I wasn't there all that time, and I'm so sorry I wasn't. I was a toxic person back then, but I want to make things right between us. I'm far from perfect, and I will make mistakes. But please.. we can get through this together..." He said, pleading through tears. "And Haunter, I'm so sorry I snapped at you earlier." He said to Haunter.

I used my hoodie sleeves to wipe my face. I then turned to face him, his arms releasing from me. My eyes focused on his face. He looked different without his glasses, but not completely. I could definitely see where I got some of my features from, especially my eyes. I allowed a small smile through my tears.

"Wow. I never actually realized how much you look like me until now. Rotom Dex was right, our eyes are like exact copies." My dad said, hugging me tight to where my right cheek was in his chest skin. That brought another thought to my head. _Why doesn't he wear a shirt?_ I thought.

"Yeah. I often wondered who I looked like. I look hardly nothing like my mom." I said, rolling my eyes a little playfully.

"Hey now, that's not entirely true," He said. "I see a little of your mother in you. You definitely get your beauty from her." He said, as he looked over at the ocean, as if he were recalling a long lost memory. He then got a sad look in his eyes.

"Something wrong dad?" I asked, as I looked up at his face.

He shook his head quickly side to side, as if snapping out of a daze. "No, not at all." He said. "Come on, let's head back." He smiled, as he stood up. He took my hand, and helped me up.

Just then, I saw Ash's familiar blue and red clothed figure run outside and overlook the beach, as he then spotted us. "There you guys are! Are you okay?" He called out.

My dad and I both have a thumbs up at the same time. We both then looked at each other, and began laughing.

I was one hundred percent ready to begin my new life in Alola.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that emotional chapter! More to come later. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I might get this fic completed within the next month. Found out I probably won't be back to work until May. Thank goodness for relief though. Anyway, enjoy loves! **

**Chapter 19 **

**Emethyst's POV**

I sat down on the couch; phone in hand. All the Pokemon seemingly followed me. Principal Oak's Vulpix and Snowy sat on the couch with me. Snowy on my right, and Principal Oak's Vulpix on my left.

I put my phone down, and pet both of them. It was amazing, because they both felt so different. Snowy was cool, and the Principal's Vulpix was hot.

"That's a rare sight," my dad chimed in. "You hardly ever see two regional variants side by side like this." He sat down to my left. "It was nice of Principal Oak to get in on the trade project." He said.

Rotom Dex then came over, and took a picture of the two Vulpixes on my lap. "Brand new data! This is amazing!" He squealed.

I giggled a little. "I never even knew there was such things as regional variants. I actually learned alot today in Pokemon School." I said, as I continued petting the two Vulpixes.

"That's good," my dad said. "But Emethyst, I hope you know I'm going to be a little harder on you than the others." He said, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes subtlely. "I kind of figured." I said, as I continued petting the two variants. Both of their fur were equally soft, and it seemingly felt like I couldn't stop.

Just then, Haunter appeared behind my dad. He then began tapping him on his right shoulder. My dad then shuddered uncontrollably. "Ugh!" He said, then made a weird face.

"What's the matter, dad?" I teased. " Can't handle a Ghost type?" I laughed. Haunter laughed along with me.

My dad then snapped out of his ghost induced shakes. "Of course I can," he said. "Just haven't been beckoned by a Haunter in a long time." He then scratched the center of Haunter's head. Haunter looked like he was enjoying it, and even began floating upside down. My dad laughed, and so did I. "Your Haunter is an interesting one to say the least." He said.

"That's a Haunter from Lavender Town for you. I've had my run-ins before." Ash said as he walked into the living area, smiling bashfully, as he remembered a long lost memory.

"Oh really? Do tell." I said, looking over at him now interested.

Ash then smiled even more bashfully now. "Eh it's a story for another time." He said. "How are you and Snowy getting along?" He asked, as he sat on the other side of the couch.

I shrugged. "I think we're getting along great actually. She seems to like me, at least." I said. I continued petting the two Vulpixes.

"Do you think maybe Lillie has been able to touch Froslass yet?" Ash asked, as he looked out the window.

That sparked a rememberance in my head. I had almost completely forgot about Froslass, with everything that happened earlier. I then looked down at the megastone. _"I wonder how they're doing?"_ I thought.

**Normal POV**

Lillie was now in her night clothes. She sat at her desk, and wrote in her journal, something she had been doing for a while.

_"Today was a good day. I met Professor Kukui's daughter, Emethyst for the first time. I never knew he had any kids. She seems really nice, and has two amazing Pokemon; Froslass and Haunter. We ended up swapping Pokemon. She has Snowy, and I have Froslass. I've been working hard at trying to touch Froslass, but something just keeps holding me back. I don't know why I'm so scared, but I want to get through it." _

Determined, Lillie set her pen down and closed her journal. She turned around in her chair. "Froslass?" She called out. Froslass then rounded the corner into her room, and came over to her.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Lillie said, as she looked at her. "I really want to touch you, but I don't know what keeps holding me back. Can I try again before we go to bed?" Lillie asked her, almost pleadingly.

"Fros." Froslass said, as she floated closer; close enough for Lillie to easily touch.

Lillie recoiled a little, but she stuck her hand out reluctantly. She tried with everything she had to touch Froslass's head. Her hand was not even an inch away; when Froslass got tired of her hesitating. Froslass stuck her head in Lillie's hand. However, this didn't go very well.

Lillie screamed, turning completely white. Hobbs then came running in the room.

"Ms. Lillie! Are you alright?!" Hobbs exclaimed, as he came over to Lillie; trying to help her snap out of her petrification.

Lillie immediately came out of her fear, and nodded her head. "Yes Hobbs, I'm fine. Just tried to touch Froslass before I went to bed." She said sadly, as she looked back over at Froslass. She then got frustrated. "Ugh I know I can do this!" She squealed in anger. "Froslass is an ice type, just like Snowy! Why can't I get over this fear?!" She yelled in frustration.

Hobbs sighed. "Ms. Lillie, baby steps. This is a start, but why don't we go to bed and work on it together in the morning?" Hobbs said, reassuring her. "I will help you anyway I can."

Lillie wanted to keep trying, but she knew Hobbs was right. She sighed in defeat. "Okay, Hobbs. Good night." She said.

"Good night, Ms. Lillie." He said, as he then turned away and walked out of the room.

Lillie watched him walk out of the room, with tears welling in her eyes. She felt defeated, but she wanted more than nothing to touch Froslass. She just didn't understand how she was doing to overcome this fear.

"I guess we'll try again tomorrow, Froslass. Get some rest." Lillie said to Froslass, teary-eyed. "I'm really sorry you have to see me like this." She said, apologetically. Lillie then walked to her desk, and turned out her lamp. She then turned back around and climbed into bed.

"Froslass." Froslass said sadly, as she went to float out of the room. However, Lillie's deep sobs stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around, to see Lillie curled up under her covers, sobbing deeply.

_"You be good for Lillie, okay? Treat her as if she were me."_ Emethyst's voice echoed in her head. She reluctantly thought what she would do if this were Emethyst crying.

Froslass took a deep breath, and floated closely over to Lillie. She examined her, as she saw the tears flowing from her closed eyes like a waterfall. She also noticed she had a Clefairy doll; which reminded her of Emethyst's Gengar doll.

Lillie continued sobbing, but she was slowing down now and getting quieter. Which meant that she was probably close to crying herself to sleep.

Without hesitation, Froslass got in the bed with Lillie. She didn't get under the covers. There was just enough room for Froslass to lay. Froslass took her humanoid left arm and draped it over Lillie. The covers acted like a shield in a way, to where Lillie barely noticed.

Lillie immediately stopped sobbing, and drifted into a sound sleep.

Froslass then smiled, as she laid down and closed her eyes as well. She didn't know if this counted as Lillie touching her, but it was pretty close.

All was quiet, and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope everyone is doing well! **

**Chapter 20 **

**Normal POV**

Lillie awakened to hearing Pidgeys and other flying types chirping. The sun was shining brightly onto her room. Groggily, she sat up and yawned to see Froslass lying next to her. She then looked down, and realized Froslass's arm was draped over on her covers.

Lillie looked at this, and it took a moment for it to finally kick in. She quickly tensed up, but then she realized that Froslass's arm wasn't touching her directly. This caused her to calm down a bit.

Froslass then opened her eyes. Froslass removed her arm from over Lillie, and yawned a bit.

"Froslass... It was you." She said, in amazement as she looked over at Froslass with tears in her eyes.

This caused Froslass to jolt awake quickly. "Fros?" She said, looking a little confused. Lillie looked at her with pure love and admiration.

"Last night, I felt this warm presence as I fell asleep. I thought it was my mother for a moment..." Lillie explained to Froslass. "But it was you." She said, as she almost couldn't believe it. It was then that Lillie remembered that Emethyst had said that Froslass was her mother's Pokemon. "Wow.." Lillie said. "You really did treat me as if I were Emethyst, didn't you?" Lillie asked, recalling what Emethyst had said before she left.

With that, Lillie got up out of bed and walked around to the other side where Froslass was. She held her arms wide open. "Froslass, give me a hug. I mean it!" She exclaimed, smiling.

Froslass immediately got up out of bed and hugged Lillie. Lillie wrapped her arms around Froslass. Lillie squealed in excitement. "Omg Froslass, I'm hugging you! I'm really hugging you!" She squealed as she hugged Froslass tighter.

"Froslass! Froslass!" Froslass cheered, as she hugged Lillie back with her humanoid arms. Lillie laughed in pure happiness. Now that she could touch Froslass, she didn't want to let go.

After a good moment, Lillie finally released from Froslass's hug. "Let's have some fun today!" She cheered.

* * *

**Emethyst's POV**

My eyes opened to the bright sun beating through the window on the ceiling. I began shivering and shaking as if I had been in a blizzard. However, I didn't understand why because I was fully clothed and was underneath covers.

I sat up, and immediately felt like I had been hit by a truck. I swallowed, only to be met with my throat recoiling in pain. I winced in pain, causing me to cough, which made me in more pain.

My coughing immediately woke all of the Pokemon up, as well as Ash and Rotom Dex.

"What was that?!" Rotom Dex squealed as he got up and floated around. He immediately noticed me, his eyes widening in shock.

"Emethyst?! Are you okay?!" He squealed, as he came over and examined me.

"Never better." I said, croaking. I could hear my own voice, and it didn't sound very pretty. I thought I sounded like a dying Croagunk.

Ash then got up, and noticed my discomfort. "Whoa Emethyst, you don't look so good." He said, actually looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Rotom Dex stuck his left pad over my forehead, and immediately began panicking. "Emethyst, your temperature is 101.3, YOU HAVE A FEVER! PROFESSOR KUKUI!" Rotom Dex squealed. I immediately heard my dad's footsteps coming up the loft.

I didn't get it. I went to bed last night feeling perfectly fine. My throat was a little sore, but I just figured it was from me screaming from last night.

"Hey, what's all the racket up here?" My dad's familar hat with a rainbow on it and green framed glasses peered over the loft. I looked over at him, and I guess my appearance gave it all away, because he was now running over to me.

"Jeez, Emethyst! Are you okay?" He exclaimed, as he kneeled in front of me to get a good look at me. "You're so pale!" He exclaimed.

I smiled. "Never better." I croaked, as I gave a thumbs up.

"Her temperature is 101.3!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. I decided to lay back down and relax, as I began shivering. I was still in my Lavender Town sweatpants and hoodie, so I should have been toasty warm. _Ugh._ I thought.

My dad then reached over to my throat, and began massaging the sides of my neck with his cold hands; Like doctors did. The coolness of his hands felt good on my hot skin, but it made me shiver more. However, I was beginning to get annoyed. He then massaged a spot that made me recoil in pain. "Ow!" I croaked. However, I didn't feel well and didn't feel like fighting back.

"Your lymph nodes are swollen." My dad said. "Emethyst, sit up for a moment." He then said. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Dad, you're a Pokemon Professor, not a doctor." I croaked, as I got annoyed.

"And to be a Pokemon Professor, you also need medical training in both Pokemon and humans." He said, countering my whole statement. "Let me see the flashlight on your phone, Emethyst."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, as I reached for my phone and turned on the flashlight, and handed it to my dad. Everytime I got sick, it always put me in a bad mood. Not that I meant to take it out on anyone, I was just really uncomfortable.

My dad took my phone. "Open wide." He said, kind of demandingly.

I responded by opening my mouth wide. "Ah." I said. My dad then shined the flashlight in my mouth. I was not pleased or happy. I had plans to do some more bonding with Snowy and Haunter today, but now I couldn't do so because now I was sick.

My dad shut off my phone's flashlight. "Just as I suspected," He said. "Strep throat." He then sat my phone down next to me.

"Will she be okay?" Rotom Dex asked.

"Of course she will be, as long as she rests her voice and barely talks." My dad said, as he cupped his hand over his eyes. "Ugh, I had plans today, but it looks like I'll have to stay home." He said, kind of stressfully.

"Dad, it's fine," I said. "Mom used to leave me home alone all the time when I was sick as I got older. I'll be fine." I said, as I smiled. Besides, I could go for having some peace and quiet so I could sleep.

My dad then looked at me like I was crazy. "But I wouldn't think of it.." he said.

I smiled. "Dad it's fine. Go do what you need to do." I said. "I mean, I'm going to be in bed sleeping the whole time, anyway." I explained. "What are you going to do, watch me sleep all day?" I smarted.

My dad thought on the matter for a moment. "Very well, then..." He said. "But if anything comes up, you call me." He said, sternly.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course I will, Professor Dad." I said, teasing him a little.

My dad chuckled a little. "Alright, then.. I should be back by 4pm this afternoon. Call me if you need anything, I'll also pick up some medicine for you." He said, as he headed down the loft. I winced at that statement, because when it came to medicine, I was a big sissy. My mom used to have to hold me down to get me to take it when I was younger.

I then heard the door open and then close, telling me my dad had left.

Ash then approached me. "Well that sucks.. I was going to see if you wanted to rematch from yesterday." He chuckled. That actually sounded like fun.

"Ugh. That sounds like fun too." I croaked, as I put my hand over my forehead. "I had plans to take Haunter and Snowy out today so we could bond some more too." I explained weakly, for my throat was really starting to hurt.

Ash looked around the room, and then he looked to have got an idea. "Hey! I can take Haunter and Snowy out for you. "

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Um, are you sure you can handle Haunter?" I asked quietly. I knew Haunter could be a handful. On top of that, I wasn't sure if Ash could handle him. I sighed.

Ash then smiled. "Of course I can. In fact, I can train him a bit for you. What moves does he know?" He asked. Haunter then floated over to Ash, and began rubbng his big gaseous body on him like a Meowth. Ash then giggled in response.

I felt my eyebrows raise. "Um.. Lick, Shadow Ball, and Sludge Bomb." I said, trying my hardest to rest my voice. I didn't understand how he was going to train him. Haunter barely even listens to me most of the time.

"Perfect!" Ash exclaimed. "Have you thought about teaching him a fourth move?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, but I just don't know which one I want him to learn. I was going to do it when the time was right." My voice cracked in pain.

"Let her rest, Ash." Rotom Dex said. "We'll all go out for a little." He said. "Get some rest, Emethyst." Rotom said, as he floated down the loft to the door.

"Alright, feel better soon, Emethyst!" Ash exclaimed. "Come on Haunter and Snowy!" Ash said happily, as he ran down the loft. The Pokemon followed behind him.

"Thanks, Ash." I croaked. I then heard the door open, and close. It was now quiet. I sighed deeply in relaxation, as I closed my eyes. I began shivering some more, so I got under my covers and snuggled as much as I could.

Everything went dark, as I soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Knock knock knock!_

I woke up to the familar sound of someone knocking on the door. I looked over at my phone, and checked the time for it was only 1pm. Was my dad home early? Or was Ash now home? I had only been asleep for maybe three hours. The knocking then came again.

_Knock knock knock!_

I sat up, and the familiar feeling of being hit by a truck came back to me. "I'm coming!" I yelled as loud as I could. I climbed down the loft, shivering as if I was in a blizzard. I opened the door, to see a man holding a box.

"Hello, I have a delivery for Emethyst?"

**Cliffhanger! Lol. Hope y'all enjoyed! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Quarantine is going to be the death of me. Ugh. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21 **

**Emethyst's POV**

Between being not all there and being sick, I just stared at him. "Come again?" I asked. The sun was shining brightly into the doorway. I enjoyed it for the moment for it felt good on my shivering skin.

The delivery guy just looked at me like I was stupid. "Um, yes I have a delivery for Emethyst?" He said, as he looked down at the box he was holding. It was a decent size, but I was now confused. I didn't order anything, and I was for sure all of my belongings were shipped here from Lavender Town already. I was almost tempted to tell him he had the wrong Emethyst.

"Uh, sure.. that's me." I said, hesitantly. I looked at the address closely on the box, and it was indeed my dad's, and the spelling of my name was correct. "Sorry, not feeling well." I said, as I took the box from the guy. It didn't seem very heavy, but because I was sick it felt like a box of bricks.

"No problem, have a good day!" He exclaimed, as he walked back to his truck. I immediately set the box down by the doorway, and closed the door. My throat was now throbbing even more, as I swallowed sparingly. Looking down at the box, I wondered what was inside.

With all the strength I had, I picked it up and climbed the loft with it. I didn't know if it had anything fragile in it, so I gently sat it on top of the loft, as I continued to climb up. As soon as I reached the top; I sat the box on my bed and just stared at it, as if it had come from a dark place. There was something about it that just gave me an off feeling. I wanted to put it off, but I knew my curiosity would kill me.

I looked down at the seal, and saw it looked very easy to cut into. I used my little bit of nails to cut it open like a leaf blade. I hesitantly opened the flaps of the box, and was met with a bunch of colorful tissue paper, like it was my birthday. But, the only problem was my birthday wasn't for another six months. There was a purple envelope on the top that had _**Emethyst**_ printed on it in beautifully in thick black pen. I didn't recognize who's handwriting it could have been.

I tore open into the envelope, and there was a note. I reached in the envelope, and took the note out. I quickly unfolded it, and braced myself for what it could say. In the same handwriting that was written on the envelope, the note read:

**_Your mother left these in my possession before she died. I figured you should finally know the truth. _**

There was no signature, or nothing telling me who this person was. I then put the note down, and flipped the flap on the box to see if there was a return address; which there wasn't.

I was dumbfounded, and felt defeated. It felt like every time I tried to push forward; Something just kept pulling me back. I almost wanted this box to remain a mystery, but I knew the curiousity would only kill me.

I took a deep breath, and pulled the tissue paper out of the box. I was first met with a photo. It was of my mom and dad side by side. Snorunt was by my mom's side, and there was a black and red cat Pokemon by my dad's side. My mom was clearly pregnant with me, and my dad had his hand on her belly. They both looked super young, but I knew this was the case because my mom told me she had me when she and my dad were both sixteen years old. I also noticed my dad hadn't changed a bit; Because he was wearing no shirt. This made me snicker a little, however my throat stopped me midway because it was hurting.

I looked closer at the photo, and noticed my mom appeared to be a little bruised on her right arm and her face. Then again, it could have just been age spots on the photo. I then looked at my dad, and noticed these 'bruises" were also on his arm and neck. Age spots. I thought. I put the photo down, and began sifting through the box some more.

I took some more tissue paper out of the box, and was then met with CD cases and video cassettes. I took a look at the tapes which were all labeled as follows:

_**Lavender Town Therapy - Crystal appt 1**_

_**Lavender Town Therapy - Crystal appt 2**_

_**Lavender Town Therapy - Crystal appt 3**_

_**Lavender Town Therapy - Crystal appt 4**_

_**Lavender Town Therapy - Crystal appt 5 **_

I then came across a sixth tape; That looked to be damaged. The label was torn off, and the tape on the inside looked to be severely tampered with. The tape in particular gave me a really uncomfortable feeling looking at it. _My mother went to therapy?_ I thought, bewildered. This made my heart and stomach sink a little bit.

I put the tapes back into the box, and then began to look at the CD cases. There were various CDs with different song names on them. All of them had 'Cover' written on them after the song title. A few of the songs I knew, but some of them I didn't.

The only sound that filled the house was my pounding heart. I felt scared. Who was this person? Why did they have my mother's belongings? Something felt seriously off about this. I wanted to go to my dad with this, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. My stomach churned with nervousness.

I didn't want to keep looking, but my arms kept sifting through the box. It felt like I was being controlled. I then came across another CD.

I looked down at the clear reflective CD case that was labeled Hello - Adele Cover scribbled in permanent blue marker. I could tell this was my mother's handwriting. Now that I recalled, my mother loved to sing and do covers of songs she got inspired by. I never actually knew she recorded them though, and she never really shared any of them with me or anyone for that matter. I swallowed, my throat recoiling in pain from the Strep I had caught.

My heart was in two different places. Part of me wanted to find out more about these mysterious tapes and CDs, and listen to all of them. But, the other part wanted to just leave it be, and just continue on with life as normal. Every time I tried to move on, something always stopped me in my tracks. I didn't understand it.

Suddenly, I heard the front door knob turn and the door open; the sun letting more light into the house. "Emethyst!" My dad's familar voice called. "I'm home!"

_Shit!_ I thought. I immediately took all of the box's contents and threw them back into the box quicker than a quick attack. I then slid the box underneath my bed, and immediately climbed back into bed. I grabbed my phone, and made it look like I had been on it this whole time. I was sure I looked suspicious, but I had to play it off the best I could.

I heard my dad's footsteps climb up the loft, and saw his familiar white hat and green framed glasses peer over the loft. "How are you feeling?" He asked, as he stepped onto the loft and came over to me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Hey dad. You're home early." I croaked, as I noticed the time was 2pm on my phone.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and wanted you to have this medicine as soon as possible." He said, smiling, as he held up a bottle of liquid medicine.

"Lovely." I mumbled, as I looked at it with pure hate. I didn't know what it was, but I hated taking medicine with a passion. I knew it made me feel better, but most of it smelled and tasted like a Gardboder's veno-shot. Sometimes the taste and smell would be so bad that it made me vomit. My mother would get it flavored for me so it wasn't so bad.

"Relax," My dad said, as he sat on my bed side. "It's Pinap Berry flavored." He said, as he opened the bottle. "I know you don't like taking medicine." He said, as he poured an amount into the cup that came with it. It was yellow, like Pinap Berry juice. "Just a heads up though, this will make you really drowsy to where you'll barely have any energy." He said, as he handed the cup to me.

I scrunched my nose at him. "Why should I take it then? I don't want to sleep my life away." I said, as I looked down at it as if I were about to drink piss.

"Because it'll make you feel better." My dad countered. "Now, take it." He said, kind of sternly.

I rolled my eyes, and braced myself as I tipped the cup into my mouth. I was surprised that the medicine didn't taste bad, and actually tasted pleasant. "Wow. That didn't taste half bad." I said, as I looked down at the now empty cup.

My dad smiled. "Yeah, I had Mallow flavor it for you with the Pinap juice from her family's restaurant. She told me to tell you to get well soon, by the way." My dad said.

I smiled at that kind gesture. I'll have to tell her thank you when I see her on Monday. "Wow, I'll have to tell her thank you when I see her Monday." I said, smiling.

"If you're feeling better by then," My dad added. "Which I hope you are. Akala Island will be a fun time. Hopefully that medicine knocks the strep out of you by then." He said, as he got up. "That medicine shouldn't kick in for another hour, so I'll make you some soup in the mean time so you don't go to sleep hungry." He said.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, as I smiled over at him.

"Soup should be ready in ten to fifteen minutes." He said, as he climbed down the loft.

It was then I got an idea. _Olivia._ I thought. _Olivia might be able to answer the questions I have... _

**Hope y'all enjoyed! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope y'all are doing well as always! **

**Chapter 22 **

**Emethyst's POV**

I mustered up the strength to head down to the living room; While I waited for my dad to make my soup. I was hungry, and because I didn't have anything on my stomach the medicine was beginning to kick in quicker than my dad had said. My throat didn't hurt as bad anymore, and my shivers were gone. I was however beginning to feel tired.

I picked up my phone, and searched for information on Gengarites out of boredom. I dreamt of the day that Haunter would evolve into Gengar, and would love to go to Kalos to obtain one. I loved the purple and red design in it.

I set my phone down on the coffee table in front of me, and looked down at my mother's Froslassite that dangled around my neck, and toyed around with it a little. The sun caught the icy like shine on it, and made it sparkle like freshly fallen snow. It was beautiful, but I longed for the day when I had my own mega stone.

My dad then came into the living room. "Your soup is almost ready." He said, as he approached me.

I looked up at him; The Froslassite still in hand. "Thanks Dad." I said and smiled, then looked back down at the Froslassite. I felt honored to be wearing my mother's megastone, but at the same time I didn't feel accomplished because it's not like I earned it myself. I sighed.

My dad must have noticed this, because he sat down next to me. "Something wrong, Emethyst?" He asked.

"No, not really." I replied, as I kept toying with my mom's Froslassite. The icy shine caught the sun once more, making the reflection appear on the ceiling.

My dad must have saw the picture of the Gengarite on my phone. "Let me guess, Mega Evolution is on your mind, isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah.." I said, hesitantly. "I dream of the day I can mega evolve Haunter.." I said, as I continued looking down at the Froslassite.

My dad chuckled. "Well, you'll have to evolve him into Gengar for that first." He said, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I said. I then looked off to the side. "But I always said I would never force Haunter to evolve into Gengar for my own selfish reasons." I said. After my mother made Snorunt evolve, I always swore I would never do such a thing to my Pokemon. Not that I thought my mom was bad for doing so, I just didn't agree with it.

My dad smiled at me. "Haunter is lucky to have you as his Pokemon trainer. It's obvious you really care about him," He said. "It spoke volumes when he guarded you last night."

When he said that, last night came back into my head. I looked over at him and nodded. "Sorry about last night again," I said. "I didn't mean anything that I said." I looked at the ground sadly.

My dad hugged me. "It's okay, Emethyst. We can put that behind us." He said. I hugged him back.

I released from my dad's embrace, and picked up my phone. I went into my camera roll, and found a picture of Haunter when he was just a Gastly. "Haunter has been in my life since I was just seven years old. What he wants matters to me, too. It surprised me enough when be evolved into Haunter." I said, as I recalled the time when he did. "I had just turned ten years old, and Gastly was acting very... Strange. He was very moody, and wanted to seemingly battle with anything." I said, telling my story as I showed my dad the photo. I had snapped this when he was in one of his fits.

"One night, I saw him outside battling another Haunter on his own. Then the next thing I knew, he was a Haunter himself. Then they stopped fighting, so I guess he just needed that extra bit to evolve. After that, he was back to normal. Happy and care free as can be." I said, as I showed my dad the first picture I took of him as a Haunter.

My dad laughed. "That sounds like a typical ghost Pokemon. Some of them are moody and have fits when they get ready to or are close to evolving." He said. He then looked around, and I guess noticed Haunter and Snowy were nowhere in sight. "Speaking of which, where is Haunter and Snowy?" He asked.

"Oh, Ash took them out for me." I explained. "I figured they'd have more fun with him than with me." I said, as I smiled bashfully.

"Well that was nice of him." My dad chuckled. "Wonder how that's working out?"

I chuckled as well. "Yeah, I really do wonder because Haunter very rarely listens to me most of the time." I said, as I laughed a little.

We were quiet for a moment, until my dad broke the silence. "Emethyst.. Have you thought about giving Z moves a try?" My dad asked.

I looked up at him, surprised he would ask me that. "Uh, no not really. Why?" I asked.

My dad shrugged. "Well, if you use Z moves, you can use them on Haunter and Froslass both. You don't have to do any evolving, and it can be a new way for you to bond with your Pokemon." He explained.

I thought about it for a moment, and thought about Ash and Pikachu earlier in the battle. They did seem like they were in sync with each other and had an incredible bond. I smiled at the thought.

"That does sound cool," I said. "But how can I use a Z move or even get my hands on a Z ring?" I asked my dad.

"You can get one through doing the island challenge," my dad explained. "That's how Ash got his, and also with the help of the island guardian." He said.

I felt my head tilt to the side. "Island guardian?"

I then heard a timer go off in the kitchen. "Oh! That's your soup.' My dad said, as he got up and went to check on it.

With that, the medicine was beginning to kick in and I was beginning to feel super drowsy. I yawned so hard, my body started shaking. My dad then came into the living room with my soup. He sat it down on the coffee table in front of me, and felt my forehead.

"Your fever has gone down; That's good." He said, as he then went to massage the sides of my neck again. He massaged the spot he did earlier, and it still hurt but not as bad. "The swelling has gone down too. Looks like that medicine is working." He said, happily. "At this rate, you should make it to Akala Island on Monday." He said.

I smiled. "Yay." I said. I picked up the bowl of soup and ate as much of it as I could. It was chicken noodle, and the warmth of it felt good on the back of my still slightly scratchy throat. Before I knew it, I ate it all.

My dad smiled. "Wow, you were hungry, huh?" He said, as he took my bowl for me and put it in the sink.

I then yawned some more, as my eyes were beginning to get heavy on me. My belly was full, and I was finally warm and comfortable. "Yeah." I said, as I struggled to get up. I felt my body beginning to get heavy, as I felt myself going to the right.

"Whoa." My dad said, as he rushed over and caught me from falling over. "Here, I'll help you back into bed." He offered softly, as he picked me up as if I were a baby. I closed my eyes. Normally I wouldn't have let this happen, but the medicine seemingly paralyzed me and I was too tired to fight back.

I felt my dad climb up the loft stairs, and walk over to my bed, and then he laid me down gently, as if I were something fragile. I turned onto my right side, and got comfortable. I clutched my Gengar doll close to me. My dad then draped my covers over me, and tucked me in. I was now warm, cozy, and happy.

"Thanks for the soup and carrying me, Dad." I said smiling, my eyes still closed.

"Anything for my little girl." He said softly as he hugged me, and kissed my forehead.

It was at that moment that I felt truly loved. My heart was filled with pure happiness in that moment. Not even my mom would have done this for me. For once since the incident, I felt genuinely happy.

"I love you, Dad." I said, softly, close to falling asleep.

"I love you too, Emethyst." My dad said back. "If you need me, I'm here." He said. He turned off the loft light, and I heard his footsteps get fainter and fainter.

All was silent, as I fell into a heavy sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all so much for all the views! This makes me so happy. :) Small warning: Short, but important Chapter. But I promise the next one will be longer. :) WARNING: MINOR SWEARING.**

**Chapter 23 **

**Normal POV **

Professor Kukui sat in the living room, as he listened to the sound of Emethyst snoring. He laughed a little under his breath, as he thought she was going to rip the paint off the walls. He was happy that they were finally getting along, and that things were starting to work out.

Suddenly, he heard a vibration of sorts. It was coming from the coffee table. He looked over, and saw Emethyst's phone laying on the table. She had forgot to grab it on her way back to bed.

Professor Kukui saw her phone light up again, and vibrate. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he took a look anyway.

He grabbed it, and unlocked it, to be met with Emethyst and Crystal's faces as Emethyst's home screen. He then got a sad look in his eyes, as he rubbed his thumb over Emethyst's phone screen where Crystal's face was. "Oh Crystal, I'm so sorry for not being there for our little girl." He said, tears welling in his eyes.

A text notification then popped up on the top of the phone screen, and on impulse, Kukui clicked on it.

"Start your free trial now!" The text read.

"Ah, Spam." Kukui said, as he exited the text message. The screen then went to Emethyst's text log. Professor Kukui was surprised to see Emethyst didn't text all that much, except to a few friends he guessed were from her previous school, and... Her mom.

Kukui knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he tapped on Mom and it brought up the entire text log.

_**February 28th at 4:00pm**_

_Mom: Hey sweetie, I'm running a little late tonight. I'm really sorry. _

_Emethyst: But you told me you'd be home early tonight... I was really looking forward to spending time with you for once. You've been working so much. _

_Mom: Sweetheart, I promise we'll spend all the time in the world together as soon as I get home. I'll make it up to you. _

_Emethyst: You always say that, and yet you never do. I'm sick of it! _

_Mom: Emethyst, please understand.. I'll be home as soon as possible. I love you. _

_Emethyst: Yeah, well I'm beginning to hate you. ?__ￂﾠ_

_***2 Hours Later* **_

_Emethyst: And you're still not home. Where are you?! I might as well just live alone!_

_Mom: I'm on mejsiisjabwgjhgyggs_

_Emethyst: What? _

_***20 mins later* **_

_Emethyst: Mom? _

_Emethyst: There's someone knocking at the door... It's Officer Jenny... _

_Emethyst: NO! MOM! THIS ISN'T TRUE! _

_Emethyst: NO! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE! PLEASE! MOM I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID! PLEASE... _

_Emethyst: Mom... Officer Jenny told me you didn't make it... I'm so heartbroken right now. I can't stop crying. Officer Jenny brought me Froslass's Pokeball.. She wont come out... I don't know what to do... _

Professor Kukui sobbed uncontrollably. He took off his glasses and his hat, as he couldn't hold it in. "Oh, Emethyst..." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry you had to endure this alone. Why was I such an asshole back then?!" He cried as quietly as possible. He wanted to wake Emethyst up and hug her and never let go. He put his glasses back on to read the rest.

_**March 25th**_

_Emethyst: I don't know why I keep texting you like you're going to reply, but I'm on my way to Alola to live with my Dad. I'm scared and I don't know how this is going to turn out. I can't find Froslass's Pokeball, and Haunter hasn't been out of his since the incident because I don't want him to see me cry. I miss you so much. _

_Emethyst: If I could have one final wish, it would be to talk to you face to face one more time... _

_Emethyst: I'm sorry mom. _

_Emethyst: I'm sorry mom. _

_Emethyst: Mom I can't stop crying. All I can think about is you. _

The texts stopped there, and Professor Kukui locked the phone and sat it back down on the coffee table. It was now that he understood why Emethyst was on edge all the time, and why she was always sad. He wanted more than nothing to take all the pain away from her. Kukui looked up at the loft, as he listened to Emethyst sleep soundly.

He then walked up the loft stairs, and walked over to the green couch that Ash normally slept on, and sat down. He watched as Emethyst slept soundly. Every breath she took, every sudden movement she made. He admired her the more he stared at her. He hated himself for the decision he made years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Emethyst.."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Love you guys! **_

_**Chapter 24 **_

_**Emethyst's POV**_

Before I knew it, it was Monday. I woke up early feeling much better, with no more scratchy throat and chills. I had spent Saturday night and all of Sunday sleeping because of the medicine. However, I woke up feeling renewed and refreshed. I was happy, and was ready for whatever life threw at me.

I had just gotten out of the shower, and decided to actually look the part today. I had straightened my hair, and braided my little bit of side bangs and clipped it up to keep my hair out of my face somewhat. I even gave myself a French manicure, something my mom and I used to do alot. I did want to stay comfortable, so I opted for my Lavender Town sweatpants and my Haunter tank top. My sweatpants were fitted, and showed off my figure just a bit.

"Vul?" I heard Snowy's familiar little voice say. I turned around see her standing by me, as if she were captivated watching me get ready. I smiled over at her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't hang out that much after I got sick." I said, as I looked at her kind of sadly. "But you get to see Lillie today." I said. I did really miss Froslass. I wonder if Lillie ever managed to touch her?

I decided to put a little makeup on, just so I appeared more brighter and wide awake. I put on some eyeliner on my top and bottom lash line, and then some mascara. My skin color had come back, so there was no need for blush or highlight. I did however apply a little pink liquid lipstick to my lips.

"You're taking a long time to get ready this morning." I heard my dad's voice say behind me. "You're gonna miss breakfast." He said.

I turned around to face him. "It's okay, I can last until lunch time." I said, as I put the last little bit of lipstick on my lips. "Besides, don't want to ruin my lipstick." I said.

"Oh," my dad said. "First time I've ever seen you like this." He looked at me a little nervously, as if he didn't really know what to say.

"I clean up pretty nicely, what can I say?" I said, a bit uppity. But this is the first time in a month I was actually feeling good about myself.

"Well it's good see you're finally coming around, but um, Emethyst.. Don't you think the makeup is a little... I don't know, too much?" He asked, nervously.

I felt my nose scrunch and my eyes widen. "You're joking, right? This is actually less than what I used to wear..." I said. My mom used to let me wear almost a full face of makeup, as long as it wasn't too heavy and didn't look ridiculous. The only time I can think of when my mom stopped me was when I blacked my eyes out full like a Zigzagoon one time. She had an instant fit, and immediately told me to wipe it off.

My dad sighed. "Okay Emethyst, I'm sorry. This whole thing is still kind of new to me." He said, as he did realize he did overreact a bit.

"Oh! Um," he then said. "I did get you something.." he said, as he turned to walk down the loft.

I looked over at the loft steps, not knowing what he was about to return with. I didn't like surprises that much. He then climbed back up the steps with what looked to be a backpack. A Gastly evolution themed one, to be exact.

I gasped in excitement as I ran over to my dad. "Aw thanks Dad, I love it!" It almost matched my suitcase, except the background was black instead of dark purple.

"I noticed you didn't have a backpack on your first day of Pokemon School. So I went out and got you one when I went out to get your medicine. When I saw this one, it just screamed you." My dad smiled.

I took it from my dad, and put it on my back to see how it looked. Haunter then appeared, and noticed it as well. "Haunt haunt haunt!" He clapped, as he floated around.

"You like it too, huh buddy?" I said happily.

I then saw Ash's familiar red and white hat come up the steps. "Hey, Emethyst! Good to see you're feeling better." He said, as he walked over to me. Rotom Dex and Principal Oak's Vulpix wandered at his side.

Haunter then floated over to Ash, and began making his weird faces. Ash laughed, and scratched the center of Haunter's head. "Hey, Haunter! How are you doing?" He asked, smiling.

I was surprised. "Oh yeah, how did he do for you?" I asked, remembering that Ash had taken care of Haunter for me while I was sick. I never found out how he did.

"He was a character, but he wasn't that bad. We trained together; he has great potential." He said, as he continued scratching his head. "Everytime he did a move effectively, I gave him head scratches."

Haunter was now floating upside down with his tongue hanging out, enjoying the head scratch.

"Wow," I said. "I have never seen Haunter take to someone else training him." I was genuinely surprised. Haunter sometimes wouldn't even listen to me if I bribed him with treats. I never thought about the head scratch thing... Stupid me.

"Ash has his own unique way of training his Pokemon. You should watch him." Rotom Dex said.

"You two might want to get a move on. We gotta hit the trail here soon." My dad interrupted. "Olivia is probably on her way to the Pokemon School." He said.

That instantly reminded me of everything. The box, and the questions I had. I glanced underneath my bed, to still see the box peaking out from behind my covers discretely. I hoped and prayed Olivia could answer the questions I wasn't comfortable asking my dad just yet.

"Right, dad." I said. "Just one second though, I just have to grab a quick thing." I tried to play it off as best as I could, as I pretended to look for something.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you at the door." My dad said to me, and smiled. He and Ash then climbed down the loft stairs.

As soon as they were downstairs, I pulled the box out from underneath the bed, and grabbed the photo, and a few of the CDs and tapes and put them in my backpack. I then grabbed my phone charger and phone, a change of clothes, and my small cosmetic bag, for my dad did say that we were going to be staying in Akala Island for a few days.

"Emethyst! Come on!" My dad called out.

"Coming!" I called out, as I zipped up my backpack, and slid the box back underneath the bed. I slipped my sandals on, and threw my backpack on my back.

I climbed downstairs to meet my Dad and Ash. We all walked out the door together. The smell of saltwater and hot sun hit my skin.

I took a deep breath, for I didn't know what today was going to throw at me, but I was ready.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Emethyst's POV **_

My dad, Ash, the Pokemon and I walked into the classroom. Everyone, including the principal, was standing together, talking. All the Pokemon, including Froslass, were playing together. Haunter and Snowy joined right in as soon as we walked in. Kiawe and Lana were talking to each other one on one, and Sophecles and Mallow were talking to each other as well.

"Alola, all!" My dad said, as we approached them all.

"Alola, Professor!" The class exclaimed happily. Pikachu spotted Ash, and immediately ran over to him. "Pika pika!" He cheered, as he jumped on him. "Hey, buddy!" Ash exclaimed, happily. "How was your time with the Principal?"

As soon as Froslass saw me; She floated over quickly and hugged me. "Froslass!" I exclaimed happily. "How are you?" I asked, as I hugged her back.

"Froslass!" She exclaimed, as she let go and floated over to Lillie. Lillie then turned away from the group to Froslass.

"What is it, Froslass?" She asked. Lillie then saw me, and ran over to me. "Emethyst, Hi!" She exclaimed.

I smiled over at Lillie, as she approached me. "Hey, Lillie." I said, happily. "How was everything this weekend?" I asked her, as I watched Froslass join her side.

"See for yourself!" Lillie exclaimed. She turned over to Froslass, and opened her arms wide. "Give me the biggest hug you can, Froslass!" Lillie's loud voice caused everyone to stop what they were doing, and watch.

Froslass responded immediately by floating over quickly, and wrapped her humanoid arms around Lillie. Lillie responded by giving her a tight squeeze. My eyes widened in excitement, as if I was witnessing something magical.

"Yes, Lillie! You did it!" I exclaimed. I was happy for her, and so was the rest of the class.

"That's amazing, Lillie!" My dad exclaimed, as he walked over to her.

"Way to go, Lillie!" Mallow exclaimed, as she walked over. She then looked over at me, and her expression changed. Her green eyes widened as if she had never seen me before, and she sort of froze in space.

"Emethyst.. is that you?" She asked, as if she were unsure.

I smiled at her. "In the flesh," I said. "I put a little into my appearance today." I said, smiling bashfully. I then remembered that she had flavored my medicine. "Oh yeah! Thanks for flavoring my medicine." I said to her.

Mallow then smiled bashfully, her cheeks turning red. "Oh yeah, it was no problem. Good to see you're feeling better." She said happily, but a little jumpy.

Everyone was then reunited with their Pokemon, and it was then that Olivia's extravagantly dressed figure had walked into the classroom.

"Alola!" She exclaimed, as she walked in. The class then turned their attention to her. Olivia then saw me, and waved to me. I waved back. I couldn't wait until I could talk to her one on one. I had so many questions.

"Are you all ready to go to Akala Island?!" She exclaimed, happily. I will admit, I was excited for this. I didn't know what to really expect, but I was ready for what ever it threw at me.

The class cheered happily. I then glanced over to my left, and noticed Mallow was still staring at me. I pretended like I didn't notice, but I was a little intrigued. No one had ever stared at me the way she was.

"Alright, all. Well, before we head out to the dock, I do have an exciting announcement! We will be having a Mother's Day dance this year hosted by yours truly!" Olivia exclaimed happily. "However, we will be having it next week due to all the other things that happen in Alola around May. The location is still unknown, but it is for sure happening." She said. Olivia then looked over at me, and winked.

The class cheered in excitement, but my heart sank a little when I heard about this. I loved dances, but I don't think I would like this one for obvious reasons. My facial expression must have given myself away because my dad came over and put his hand on my shoulder. This cheered me up, and I put my hand over his in response.

"Alright class, let's head out to the dock!" Olivia exclaimed. It was that moment that the class followed suit behind Olivia, only for her to trip and fall midway. I snickered a little.

"Oh no worries! I'm fine!" She smiled bashfully, her nose red.

I wanted so bad to talk to Olivia, but I knew I would have to do it when my dad wasn't around or was busy doing something else.

* * *

We had reached the dock. Everyone was boarding the boat, including myself. Olivia was standing next to me. My dad had gotten on board first, so this gave me a moment to tell Olivia I needed to talk to her.

"Hey, Olivia.." I said, as I approached her kind of hesitantly.

She then turned her attention to me. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you?" She asked, smiling.

"Eh, so so." I said, unsure. "I-I was actually wondering if I could talk to you in private." I stammered. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to this.

Olivia smiled. "Of course you can. Let's get sailing and then you can talk to me all you want." She said invitingly.

We had all boarded, and the boat had set sail. My dad was the one driving the boat, and I did a little dance of happiness when I realized this. This meant I could talk to Olivia and ask all the questions I had with a thin chance of getting interrupted.

I walked over to the railing of the boat, and watched the blue sea move below me. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Haunter and Froslass looked over with me, and I could tell they were amazed.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" I heard Olivia say, as she joined my side. Lycanroc walked to my side and sat down beside me.

"Yes. I never knew a region could be so pretty." I said, truly amazed. I felt like I was on vacation. This didn't feel real.

"Alola is quite the spot for sight seeing." Olivia said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

I looked around and noticed there was no one around. They were on the other side of the boat, so this made me relieved.

My mind was like a Tornadus of thoughts. "Where do I have even start?" I said.

"Well, if it has anything to do with the other night, I'm really sorry I lost it on your father in front of you. I was really upset that he didn't tell me. I'm pretty sure that must have been awkward for you to tell me that." She said, apologetically.

I shrugged. "It's fine. It did make me kind of uncomfortable, but I'm okay." I smiled, to show her it was okay. She returned my smile.

"So, you said you used to babysit me, right?" I asked, as I looked at her.

"Yes. You were adorable, Emethyst. I'm pretty sure I have some photos of you and Rockruff somewhere." She said, as she was thinking.

That then reminded me of the photo I had brought in my backpack. I took my backpack off, and zipped it open. I then took the photo out of my bag.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, as she eyed the photo in my hand.

I looked down at the photo of my mom and dad. "Olivia, can you be honest with me?" I asked, seriously.

"Of course I can. What is it?" She asked.

I sighed, as I showed her the photo. "Did my mom and dad ever get physical with each other?" I asked. The more I had thought about it, the more those age spots looked like real bruises.

Olivia looked at that photo as if it had come from a dark place. "Where did you get this?" She asked, immediately.

"That's a long story." I said, not really feeling like explaining the situation. I just wanted an answer.

Olivia sighed. "Your mom and dad fought alot after your mom got pregnant with you. I never actually saw them get physical with each other, but I did witness one of their fights after you were born." She said, her hand flying to her forehead as if she were stressed.

I was scared to ask, but I had to. "What happened?" I asked.

"You wouldn't stop crying," she explained. "No reason why, but you wouldn't. I was there keeping your father company while your mom worked..." She said, hesitantly. She looked up at me to make sure I was okay, I guessed.

"Okay.. continue.." I said, hesitantly.

Olivia sighed. "Well, your dad got upset easily back then. I tried everything to get you to stop. Nothing worked. Your dad... Well, your dad had enough and got rough with you. Your mom had just walked in the door and witnessed this. She took you from him and told me to take you just for a minute." She said.

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe this.

"I took you into the other room, and that's where I heard it all. Your dad threatened to hurt you. After that, I think that's what caused your mom to leave Alola. She was worried for your safety." Olivia said.

I looked over at my dad who had his back towards us, as he steered the boat. I felt tears welling in my eyes. It made sense now. After all that talk he told me why he was a toxic person back then... I understood now.

"Emethyst, I'm really sorry if I upset you." Olivia said, as she hugged me.

I shook out of it. "No worries, I'm fine." I said, as I rubbed my eyes lightly. I was hoping none of my makeup had smeared. I wished there was a way I could talk to my mom and get all the answers I needed.

"I wish there was a way I could talk to her just one more time.." I said, as I released from Olivia. I looked over the railing of the boat, and saw various water types swimming below the surface.

"Emethyst." Olivia said. I looked back over at her. "Hm?" I asked.

"What if I told you there was a way you could possibly talk to your mother again?" She said.

I scrunched my nose. "Olivia, that's not possible or funny." I said. I thought she was messing around. I could hear the anger in my voice.

"No I'm serious. Poni Island's guardian has that ability. Tapu Fini." She said, as she looked up at the sky.

I felt my eyebrow raise. "Island guardian?" I asked. I vaguely remember my dad telling me about island guardians before I passed out the other night because of the medicine. He never explained anything to me.

"Alola is made up of so many Islands," she explained. "However, there are four major islands. Melemele, Akala, Oola Oola, and Poni. All of them have their own guardians with different abilities. Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini." She continued.

I thought this was pretty interesting. Olivia had told me more in this little conversation than my dad had in the entire weekend I've been here.

"However, Tapu Fini is one of the more mysterious of the four guardians. It very rarely shows itself to humans. The only time it does is when it sees potential in Pokemon Battles." Olivia said. "So if you want a shot at seeing your mom, you'll have to train hard." She explained.

I was down one hundred percent to train hard if it meant I would be able to see my mother again. Haunter and Froslass were about to become my center of attention. But then, it then dawned on me. "But Olivia, how am I going to get to Poni Island without my dad knowing?"

Olivia thought for a moment, and it looked like she got a bright idea. "The dance.. we can have the dance on Poni Island!" She exclaimed. "I'll have to get with the island kahuna there. I'm sure she won't mind."

I thought this was a brilliant idea. However, that meant I would have to attend the dance to not stir up any suspicion with my dad. I was one hundred percent down for it though.

"Hey all, we're coming into view of Akala Island!" My dad exclaimed from a top the boat.

Olivia then walked over to me. "But hey, try not to think about it too hard, okay? You're here to have fun." She said, as she hugged me. "You look gorgeous today, by the way." She said.

"Thanks, Olivia." I said, smiling at her compliment. It was going to be hard for me to concentrate, but I knew I had to do my best and have fun just for the moment.


	26. My Decision I'm sorry

**Hey guys! Gore_Jus here. I'm deeply sorry to say this, but I have made the decision to discontinue Emethyst's Journey on Fanfiction. **

**I've found that Wattpad is more for me than Fanfiction, and I've just found that I don't really have use for Fanfiction. So, to those that have followed the fic on here I am deeply sorry, but the fic is available almost completed on Wattpad if you would wish to read it there. So that being said, I hope you all are doing well and I hope to see you all on Wattpad! I love you all so much and thank you to those few that have given me support on the fic. **

**-Gore_Jus**


End file.
